


not the kind of drum you play one time

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bartenders, Denial of Feelings, Established Wayhaught Side Plot, F/F, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wynaught Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: Rosita begins work at Pussy Willows and becomes enraptured with "Aphrodite." Aphrodite is Wynonna's stage name when she performs as a stripper in the same club. Neither woman have it in the cards to fall in love in these circumstances... Wynonna isn't even sure she believes she can be in love... But she's attracted to Rosita and that, she can believe in.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 115
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Rosita enters “Pussy Willows” for her first night of her new bartending gig. Her hair is pulled in a high ponytail, her skirt just covers her ass, and the top she’s wearing shows her cleavage  _ perfectly.  _ In a place called  _ Pussy Willows _ , she figures this look is exactly what will send her home with maximum tips. 

The loud music takes a second to get accustomed to. The performances of the night haven’t quite started yet, but there are tons of patrons lining the stage and the bar by the time Rosita makes her way behind it. The other bartender on duty greets her briefly, asks if she needs help with anything, and then leaves her to her devices. 

Bartending isn’t easy, but it’s something Rosita’s been doing for years at this point. She falls into it easily, taking care of the patrons lining her end of the bar. Strippers start to take the main stage a couple of hours after Rosie gets settled into the flow of the night. Quickly, she learns that Pussy Willows isn’t the place to go for high quality entertainment. 

Or so she thinks.

After a couple of more hours pass, a voice calls “Aphrodite” to the stage and as she did with the others, she looks up to see who is going to appear, trying to learn the names of her coworkers as best as she can. Her jaw drops at the sight of the brunette that steps up. The burning hot spotlight reveals sharp, almost crystal blue eyes that seem to see through everything. Long, wavy brown hair cascades perfectly past her shoulders, parted in the middle. Her lips are painted red and Rosita bites her own lip as she takes the woman in. 

Rosita allows her eyes to travel over her body, finally noticing her outfit. Aphrodite wears a leather jacket that stops at her midriff over a sexy red bra that’s barely visible for now, a short pair of leather shorts, thigh-high fishnet stockings, and a pair of combat boots that come up over her ankles. The look is different from the other girls to say the least. 

The audience takes note of it as well and it’s clear Aphrodite is  _ the favorite.  _ Rosita watches closely, paying no mind to the patrons who are trying to get her attention for refills or drinks or whatever it is they’re calling out for. Watching Aphrodite completely knocks the wind out of her. 

After only a few seconds, Rosita swears those blue eyes lock onto hers. The bartender continues to stare without regard. Aphrodite’s lips form a wicked half-smirk that sends a shiver down Rosita’s spine. Her chest warms at the look and she prays to whoever is listening that the woman dancing can’t see the extent of the effect she’s having. 

Rosita tricks herself into thinking Aphrodite dances only for her through her performance. Is it a trick, though? Those eyes are definitely seeing straight through her. Rosita barely blinks, too afraid to miss any of the movements, too afraid to miss when Aphrodite sheds layer after layer until she’s left only in her boots, stockings, and a red, lace thong that matches the bra lying on the stage. 

Aphrodite’s muscles tense in all of the right places on her sculpted abdomen, toned arms, and muscular legs. The veins in her hands make Rosita feel lightheaded… Thinking about her hands tangled in her own hair or wrapped around her neck… Rosita shakes her head and licks her lips that have gone dry. 

Each dip, freckle, and blemish on the brunette woman’s body makes Rosita imagine running her tongue over the smooth skin. As many women as Rosita has seen naked or dancing, this catches her utterly off guard. 

“Holy shit…” she breathes, indiscernible to anyone else in the joint due to the pumping music. 

When Aphrodite turns to walk off the stage, Rosita can’t help herself from staring at the woman’s ass, swaying and bouncing perfectly with each step. The brunette has disappeared from her line of vision too soon and the feeling of loss completely wrecks her for a few seconds before a slamming sound shakes her back into reality. 

One of the customers at the bar is  _ done _ waiting for Rosita to pick her jaw off the floor. She gets back to working, playing catch up pretty easily. The images of  _ Aphrodite _ keep flashing every damn time she blinks, though. The next performer barely gets a glance from her. 

***

Wynonna gets back into the dressing room area where the other women are laughing and carrying on, some of them having already danced and some of them getting ready to go on. She wraps her robe around her and makes her way over to her little area. A stagehand brings her stripped clothes to the door a few seconds later and she shoves them into her bag. 

She grabs her makeup wipes and cleans her face of most of the crap she’s caked on. She leaves the eyeliner and mascara, but removes as much of the other shit as she can, leaving her looking more natural -- the way she’s most comfortable. 

The new bartender had been giving her quite the fucking staredown. And she had stared back. Maybe, she shouldn’t have, she thinks. Only for a second before she’s smiling at herself again. Wynonna doesn’t care if the woman behind the bar thinks she’s a tease. She fucking is. It’s kind of her whole job. 

Wynonna isn’t trying to play herself, though. That new bartender hadn’t been hard to stare at in the slightest. The curve of her cleavage in that top she’s wearing makes Wynonna’s mouth start to water. 

_ Fuck it…  _

***

Wynonna usually goes home when she’s done dancing, but tonight, she heads to the bar for more  _ teasing _ . Well… If the woman will even look at her now that she’s fully clothed without a full face of makeup on. She’s dressed in ripped black denim jeans, a sleeveless shirt that cuts off above her belly button, and her favorite pair of boots. Her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Wynonna finds a seat at the end of the bar she’s tending and waits for a few seconds while she finishes up with a couple of customers. 

Rosita’s eyes find her in the very next moment. The small smile that forms on her lips causes Wynonna to relax, the fear of rejection fading a bit. She smirks back at her and feels a fire under her skin when she notices the other woman redden slightly. 

The bartender melts a little at the new sight of “Aphrodite.” It gets to her even more than the sight of her stripping her clothes off to trashy, pumping music. This woman is breathtaking in an almost unfair way, naturally beautiful like this. It makes approaching her a little easier, but feels so much more important at the same time.

“What can I get ya?” Rosita asks with more confidence than Wynonna had been expecting once she’s made her way over to her. 

“Hmm… Two things. First, your name. Second, whiskey. The good kind. On you,” Wynonna requests, biting her bottom lip at the end. It’s not lost on Wynonna when those warm brown eyes linger on her lips. She runs her tongue along the inside of her cheek and then over her top lip. 

Rosita’s eyes remain glued to her mouth. A new warmth pools between her legs as she lets her mind wander. She’s definitely going to ask this woman out if she doesn’t beat her to it. 

Rosita smirks and nods, “Rosita. And you got it.” She reaches for the bottle of the best stuff she has and a glass. As she pours, she asks, “Am I supposed to just call you Aphrodite, orrrr…?”

“Ugh, please don’t do that.” Wynonna shakes her head, laughing. “I’m Wynonna.”

“Wynonna…” Rosita tests the name out and grins wide. “So since I’m already buying your drinks… Are you gonna let me take you to breakfast when my shift is over?” 

Wynonna lets her head fall down to hide the soft smile that forms on her lips. She rolls her lips in between her teeth to keep it hidden. When she looks up, a hint of a smile remains and she shrugs her shoulders. “Depends on how long you plan on making me wait. I’m more of an instant gratification kinda gal.” 

Everything Wynonna says sounds like an invitation into her bedroom. Rosita starts to think  _ it is.  _

“An hour?”

Wynonna  _ tsks _ , shakes her head and purses her lips. “A whole hour? Ooh.. That’s a big ask. How do I know it’s gonna be worth my while?”

Rosita leans over the bar, getting as close to Wynonna as the surface will allow. The new angle she’s at puts her breasts more on display and Wynonna’s eyes fall to the full curves shamelessly. Rosita responds with her own enticing tone. “An hour is a blink in comparison to how long I can keep you…  _ gratified.”  _

Blue eyes sparkle at the suggestive way her own choice of words is used against her. The side of her mouth pulls up in a smile that gives her away. Rosita has impressed her and there’s no hiding that now. “Fine,” she resigns as she brings the glass of whiskey to her lips. “I’m interested, but my expectations are high now. Better not screw it up…” Wynonna punctuates the last word by popping the  _ p _ and raising her eyebrows. 

Rosita grins and gives her a nod. 

***

The hour passes and Rosita grabs her coat. Wynonna grabs her own coat and bag and meets Rosita out back where the employees park. Without a word, she tosses her bag into her blue and white truck then walks back over to the bartender. The bartender who looks even more beautiful under the dim light of the moonlight and stars and lamps lining the parking lot. 

“So which ride is yours? Well, besides me…” Wynonna quips. 

Rosita’s smile forms lines around her cheeks that cause Wynonna to go weak in the knees. How could she be  _ so adorable  _ and  _ so damn sexy?  _ It’s a crime. A hate crime, personally targeting her, Wynonna decides. 

“That beauty there is mine,” Rosita states pointing to a sleek, black ‘74 Pontiac Firebird. 

“Oh,  _ boner.  _ You got a thing for vintage cars?” 

“More than a  _ thing.  _ They definitely don’t make cars like this anymore.” Rosita lights up when she thinks about all of her favorite vintage rides she’s had the privilege of driving. “Hop in and let me show you.”

Wynonna is powerless to resist when Rosita looks like a kid in a candy store. Her cheeks are still doing that annoyingly  _ cute _ thing that makes Wynonna want to kiss her and forget about breakfast. The rumble of her stomach redirects that thought.

Once they’re both seated inside, the first thing Wynonna notices is the way it smells--like lavender. It’s calming and Wynonna relaxes into the seat as she buckles her seatbelt. Wynonna finds herself wondering what Rosita will smell like later when they’re…

“So what do you think?” Rosita asks, practically bouncing when she starts the engine.

“You gotta give me a little more than this, Rosita… I actually need the test drive before I buy the car.” 

Seriously, is everything that Wynonna says meant to be an innuendo? Rosita shrugs her shoulders. “Alright, let’s go then.” 

The ride is smooth and the car does make these sounds that Wynonna can only describe as sexy because they remind her of her Harley. “How do you feel about motorcycles?” Wynonna asks. 

Rosita’s lips turn downward as she considers, tilting her head from side to side. “They’re pretty badass, I guess. I’ve never ridden one or anything, but I’ve always wanted to... Are those  _ your _ thing?”

“Absolutely. That beat up truck I drive to work is my side bitch. My Harley, though?” Wynonna purrs. “Let me take you out on it one day and I'll give you the ride of your life.” 

Rosita chuckles as she pulls into the twenty-four hour diner. “Alright. Next time, we Harley.” 

Wynonna realizes that they’re making  _ plans _ which aren't really her thing, but can’t seem to mind too much. They’re going to be working together, anyway. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than hanging out with a coworker… Which also is decidedly  _ not  _ her thing, but right now, she’s just going to enjoy whatever the fuck this is. Because Rosita is hot… And  _ interesting.  _

The first interesting person to roll into Pussy Willows in … Ever. 

At their table, Wynonna orders a black coffee, a stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Rosita takes her coffee with cream and sugar and orders her own stack of pancakes, an omelette, and oatmeal. 

“So did you gawk through every girl’s performance or just mine?” Wynonna asks boldly, taking a drink of her coffee. 

Rosita shakes her head in amusement. “No. Not every girl’s…” 

“So definitely just mine… It’s the leather isn’t it? It’s always the leather.” Wynonna beams. “Well, the leather and my ass.” 

“You know…” Rosita starts, leaning back and narrowing her eyes. “It was actually your eyes that hooked me. But maybe the leather and the ass had something to do with keeping me watching. You don’t move too bad, either.” 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, barkeep. When you get one of my lap dances, you’ll be singing my praises from the mountaintops,” Wynonna promises, leaning forward and leaning her forearms on the table. 

_ “When?” _ Rosita questions, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, they aren’t free… Play your cards right… Buy my breakfast… Maybe you’ll earn one.” 

“I can pay in other ways…” Rosita lowers her voice and mirrors Wynonna, leaning on the table.

They gravitate towards one another slowly, feeling the undeniable pull between them since the moment they had locked eyes earlier in the night. A throat clearing pulls them apart and the waitress starts divvying up the food they’d ordered. They share a knowing smile and Wynonna chews on the inside of her cheek. 

As they eat, they learn little things about each other. Rosita learns that Wynonna absolutely drowns her pancakes in maple syrup but  _ hates _ sugar in her coffee. She has a younger sister who is dating one of the firefighters in Purgatory. 

Wynonna learns that Rosita has been bartending since she turned eighteen, dated a scorpio, panicked, and got an online degree in astrology. Wynonna laughs until she snorts. 

“Well, I’m a Virgo. Dunno what that means but…” 

“A Virgo?” Rosita questions skeptically. 

“Huh, I would have pegged you as a Taurus or a Sagittarius for sure.”

“Again, don’t have a damn clue what that means…” Wynonna offers with a laugh. 

“You just seem really down to earth and you’re fucking hilarious.”

“Okay, that I will own up to. Guilty as charged… What kinda compatibility do we have?” 

Rosita seems to light up again, kind of like she did about the cars. “I’m a Cancer, so we’re pretty compatible across the board. Especially sexually.”

“Oh really?” Wynonna challenges. “How do I know you’re not just saying that to get in my pants?”

“The Zodiac talk is the thing that’s gonna get me in your pants, really?” 

Wynonna smirks at the way Rosita sees through her at different turns tonight. “No, I don’t give a shit about that.”

They fall into an easy, playful rapport and finish eating. Rosita does take care of the check, but swears it’s not to  _ pay for a lap dance _ . She’s not entirely sure if she’s trying to convince herself or Wynonna, but Wynonna gives her shit for it just the same. 

Back in the car, Wynonna speaks up, “So, I’d invite you back to mine, but my sis and her girlfriend are probably already there and they’re not my  _ ideal _ audience…”

“You could come back to mine… If you really wanted to…” Rosita states coolly. “I can be the  _ best _ audience you’ve ever had, Wynonna.” 

“Oooh, the  _ best ever? _ I dunno, barkeep… I’ve had some pretty good audiences.” 

Rosita reaches over the middle console of her car and places a brave hand on Wynonna’s thigh and gives a firm squeeze before trailing just a bit higher. “I am absolutely confident I will exceed all those high expectations you set for me.” She pauses and lets her hand rest open palmed on Wynonna’s thigh. “Come home with me. Let me show you.”

Wynonna’s breath catches at the feel of Rosita’s hand on her. All of the heat from Rosita’s gaze on her while she danced comes rushing back full force. Her body starts to tingle in all of the  _ right _ places. Wynonna’s eyes linger on the hand in her lap for a few seconds before she turns her head to look at the other woman. 

The darkened brown eyes snap the last of her resolve and Wynonna leans over and takes Rosita’s face in her hands and kisses her hard. Before she goes home with this near-stranger, she’s got to see if she’s got any  _ real  _ chemistry with her. 

_ Fuck, does she.  _

Rosita brings her free hand up to the side of Wynonna’s neck, leaving the other in her lap. She groans when Wynonna takes her bottom lip between her teeth and drags back slowly. Rosita doesn’t let Wynonna linger away from her long, smoothing her hand to the back of Wynonna’s neck and pulling her back in for another kiss. 

They’re all lips, teeth and tongue until Wynonna pulls back with more intent. “Take me home, then, Rosita,” Wynonna demands, voice lowered an octave from the desire building in every inch of her. 

Rosita smirks at the change in Wynonna’s voice. Wordlessly, she shifts back into the driver’s seat, turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Her hand finds its place back on Wynonna’s thigh and Wynonna’s eyes fall to it again. 

Wynonna covers Rosita’s hand with her own and slowly starts to slide it higher, towards the apex of her thighs. Her gaze turns to find Rosita’s expression faltering the slightest bit. The woman driving looks over and Wynonna shakes her head. 

“Eyes on the road,” the blue-eyed woman demands. “If we wreck, you can’t get your show…” 

Rosita’s jaw tightens. Wynonna continues to smooth Rosita’s hand higher until she guides her to press against the denim there. Wynonna bites at the bottom of her lip as she pushes her hips into the touch, appreciating the friction it creates with a soft sigh. 

“God, you’re such a fucking tease,” Rosita challenges lowly. 

Wynonna counters, “Oh, just you wait…” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gives Rosita the show she promised... And more, of course...

Rosita reaches out for Wynonna the moment they’re inside her flat. Wynonna grins, giving into the advance easily. Rosita is a few inches shorter than her and the way that she has to dip her head down to meet the kiss makes her chest warm in a way she can’t peg. All of the fire and heat from the teasing along the way still courses through her veins, but the warmth in her chest is… different. 

With Rosita’s fingers tangling into her hair, Wynonna pays little mind to the confusing emotion and focuses on the way that it feels when Rosita tugs lightly a handful of her hair, making her scalp tingle in exactly the right way. A low moan vibrates from Wynonna against Rosita’s lips causing the shorter woman to smirk. 

Their coats are piled on the floor after a flurry of hands and arms, frantically maneuvering around each other. Their unwillingness to part even for a moment makes the undressing less graceful, but neither of them seem to realize or mind. 

“Mmm,” Wynonna hums a moment before she pulls out of the kiss, tipping her head out of Rosita’s reach. Her voice is low as she teases, “I owe you a show… I’m a woman of my word.” 

Rosita chases after Wynonna’s lips and feels a delicious frustration building in her muscles when she can’t quite reach them. A deep sigh precedes Rosita’s response. “Or we could save the show for later and you could let me give you what you need.”

Wynonna chuckles, shaking her head. “What  _ I _ need? Are you sure you’re not thinking about yourself?” 

“Oh, you need it, too, Wynonna. I can feel it practically radiating off every damn inch of you,” Rosita challenges. To make her point, her hands travel down Wynonna’s bare arms. Her nails leave light pink tracks in their wake and a prickling sensation that causes Wynonna to hold her breath. Rosita’s hands move to the exposed skin of Wynonna’s abdomen, trailing higher, under the fabric of Wynonna’s cut off shirt. 

Wynonna’s hands catch Rosita’s wrists with the last bit of resolve she has left. “Tsk, tsk, barkeep… You forget…  _ Teasing is my job. _ ” Wynonna slinks out of Rosita’s grasp, but holds onto one of her hands as she takes a moment to scan the flat. The aroma relaxes Wynonna immediately--cherry blossoms and something else indescribable. Wynonna’s sure that it must be Rosita’s natural scent. Whatever it is sends a new spark of desire to her chest. 

Despite the growing desperation Rosita feels, she allows herself to be led to her couch and pushed down onto it. Her body bounces into the soft cushions and her eyes never leave Wynonna. Wynonna stands in front of her, tilting her head to the side and wearing a wicked smirk on her lips. 

“Give me your phone,” Wynonna commands with her hand extended. 

“Why?” Rosita questions but she still reaches for her phone.

“Music. I can’t give you a lap dance in creepy silence.”

Rosita laughs shortly. “You think it’s creepy?”

“It will be if I try to put on a show for you without music. Give it.” 

Rosita unlocks it and hands it over. Wynonna selects a specific album and hits play. Soon, the opening track of Marian Hills’  _ Sway _ plays through the nearby bluetooth speaker. Wynonna drops the phone carefully onto the side table and steps between Rosita’s legs. She leans forward and rests her hands on either side of Rosita on the back of the couch. 

Blue eyes look directly into brown ones only a few inches apart. Wynonna begins, “Here are the rules… Rule number one: you do not touch me, I touch you. Rule number two: no kissing. Rule number three: when I break rule number two, you can break rule number one. Do I need to go over them again?” 

Mouth hanging open just slightly, Rosita shakes her head, completely captivated by the way Wynonna has taken control. She finds herself praying that Wynonna breaks rule number two as fucking soon as possible. It becomes abundantly clear by the devious sparkle in her eyes that Wynonna does not plan on breaking the rules so easily. 

Wynonna steps back, letting the music fill the pause. Standing tall, she looks down at Rosita, tilting her head from side to side as she watches Rosita start to squirm almost imperceptibly. She removes her boots and socks carefully, pushing them to the side. Then, her ringed fingers find the button of her jeans and she pulls the button loose from its holding. 

Rosita’s eyes drop to watch Wynonna’s hands, but Wynonna never takes hers off of Rosita’s face. It takes Wynonna  _ too damn long _ to pull the zipper down. With her pants undone, Rosita can see Wynonna’s same red underwear from earlier. Wynonna makes a show of pushing her pants down her legs, shifting her weight from one foot to the other in a way that makes her hips sway just so. 

Once she’s in her thong and crop top, she notices the way the muscles on Rosita’s arms start flexing and trembling. The woman is clenching and unclenching her fists resting on the couch on either side of her, trying to adhere to rule number one. 

Time to make it a little bit harder… Wynonna turns around. Rosita had thought that the view of Wynonna’s ass on stage had been something… But having it here in front of her and being unable to reach out and get a handful is nothing short of tortuous. 

Wynonna steps back, steadying herself with her hands on Rosita’s knees so she can grind her ass down into Rosita’s lap. “Remember rule number one… You don’t want to break the rules…”

Rosita presses her fists deeper into the cushions of the couch and when she speaks, her voice has gotten even raspier than it naturally is. “What happens when I break the rules, Wynonna?”

“Do you really want to risk it, Rosita?” Wynonna asks, grinding down into Rosita with a bit more pressure. 

Rosita’s head falls back and she groans, half-frustration and half-desire. She brings her head back so she can fix her eyes on her lap again. The wetness between her thighs is almost uncomfortable now… And Wynonna had barely begun.  _ Fuck, this is going to kill me,  _ she thinks. 

Wynona leans back, flush against Rosita’s front. Her head falls back over Rosita’s shoulder. She starts to move her hips in circular motions and turns her lips to ghost over Rosita’s ear. “You’re being so good… I bet you really want me to kiss you, don’t you? So you can put your hands on me?”

Having Wynonna’s breath against her ear sends goosebumps all over Rosita’s body. Her eyes fall closed and she lets a soft sigh escape her lips. “Yeah…” She admits, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to bring her hands to Wynonna’s hips and guide her movements. 

Wynonna smiles wide when Rosita confesses so easily. She pushes her body forward so that she can stand up again. Rosita finds herself leaning forward, chasing after the touch, missing it instantly. She feels like screaming from the top of her lungs. Teasing really is Wynonna’s job… And Rosita can see she’s getting off on it… There’s a growing fear within Rosita’s chest that Wynonna is going to draw this out longer than she can stand. 

The dancer turns so she can see Rosita again and brings her fingers to the edge of her top. Wynonna’s abdomen muscles flex as her arms stretch above her head to remove one more article of clothing. 

Rosita can see the evidence of what she can only assume is years of dancing and stripping… Muscular legs, arms… All of it… Wynonna looks soft in all the right places, but her muscles… She can feel her mouth begin to water as she imagines exploring every dip, flaw, and blemish of Wynonna’s still-perfect body. 

Wynonna carefully places her legs on either side of Rosita’s hips, straddling her and bracing her hands on the back of the couch behind Rosita. Her body rolls fluidly for a few moments. From this angle, Wynonna can feel the friction through her panties with each movement she does. Her teeth bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a pitiful whining sound in her throat. 

“Oh fuck it,” Wynonna says more to herself than to Rosita. She brings her hands to cup Rosita’s face, pulling her into a yearning kiss. Rosita snaps instantly. Her hands are on Wynonna’s hips, pushing her down harder in the same moment she presses her hips up to give Wynonna even more friction. Wynonna moans freely against Rosita’s mouth. 

Rosita’s lips pull into a smirk in the kiss. Finally, she can release all of the built up frustration that made her bones feel heavy with need. She breaks the kiss only in the same moment she twines her fingers through wavy brunette hair and grasps a fistful. She tugs at Wynonna so that her head falls back, exposing the veins of Wynonna’s neck in a way that makes Rosita moan. Her lips find their place on the skin there, kissing and biting softly. Wynonna’s hand on the back of her head keeps her there. 

“Fuck, Rosita,  _ yes, _ ” Wynonna encourages. 

It’s all Rosita needs. Her fingers go to the clasp of Wynonna’s bra and deftly releases them. The woman on top moves to accommodate Rosita’s fingers pulling the straps down her arms. It lands somewhere in the flat when Rosita tosses it away. One of Wynonna’s hands steadies herself on Rosita’s shoulder while the other goes to the back of Rosita's head again. 

Rosita continues her trail down Wynonna’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to all of the skin she can reach--her neck, the fleshy part of her breasts, and finally, she wraps her lips around Wynonna’s hardening nipple, circling her tongue there. 

Wynonna becomes unsteady. Her head falls back and her back arches into the sensation. She feels herself threatening to topple back, but Rosita’s strong hand presses at the space between her shoulder blades and holds her securely. The other hand comes to palm the breast without the attention of Rosita’s mouth. 

“Nnngh, god, fuck,” Wynonna’s voice has gone up a few octaves. The tides have turned and Rosita has taken the control she desperately needs. Wynonna gives into it without hesitancy or question. This had been her aim… She wants to see if Rosita can put her money where her mouth was at the bar. So far, so good…

Rosita pulls back and Wynonna’s head drops forward again. When their gazes meet, they both pause and allow the heat between them to grow and suffocate them--mouths parted and heavy lids. Rosita’s hands smooth over Wynonna’s thighs. One of them moves to hook under Wynonna’s knee, the other to circle Wynonna’s middle. Lifting Wynonna is easy. Despite all her muscle, she’s still petite and Rosita’s not weak. 

Wynonna wraps her legs around Rosita’s waist and her arms around her neck. “Fuck,” she whispers again. 

Rosita smiles up at Wynonna as she begins to walk towards the open door of her bedroom. “I thought I was gonna break there for a second,” Rosita admits, voice still lower and scratchier. “What would have happened if I did?”

“An ego boost?” Wynonna offers with a devious smirk. 

“You fucking tease…” 

“I told you. It’s my job… Besides, I’m just too fucking wet. I need you to do something about it… I wasn’t gonna wait anymore.” 

Rosita makes a guttural sound and lets Wynonna fall onto the mattress a moment later. Wynonna chuckles and pushes herself up on her elbows to watch Rosita kick her own shoes off and peel her shirt and skirt off. The black matching set of underwear looks so good against Rosita’s skin. 

Wynonna’s eyes fall to Rosita’s chest immediately. It’s her turn to notice the watering of her mouth… Wynonna’s lips part as she imagines just how much she’s going to enjoy giving her perfect ample chest the attention it deserves. Rosita lets her stare for only a few seconds before she climbs over her again. 

They kiss again and Wynonna’s fingers find the clasp of Rosita’s bra, pulling much more desperately at the garment than the other woman had removed hers. Rosita chuckles against her lips as she shifts to let Wynonna toss it off the bed. Rosita lowers herself. They moan in unison when so much more of their skin becomes flush. 

Rosita resumes her ministrations from earlier, lips finding Wynonna’s breasts again. She spends maybe too much time licking and sucking on Wynonna’s nipples, enjoying the way each new motion draws a different whiny sound from Wynonna. 

“Rosita, fucking please. You’re fucking killing me,” Wynonna demands. 

“Teasing’s your job… But you can’t handle getting teased?” Rosita challenges, looking up at Wynonna. Her lips ghost over warm skin, lower, trailing down the middle of Wynonna’s abs. 

“Fuck off,” Wynonna says with a smirk on her face, no venom in her tone, only playfulness. 

“I’ll fuck you instead,” Rosita promises. 

Wynonna bites at her bottom lip again and whines. “Then, fuck me, please.” 

Rosita feels a harsh wave of desire crash over her being when Wynonna says that combination of words.  _ Fuck me.  _ The woman’s voice would be enough to drive her over the edge, she thinks. Her fingers hook into the waistband of Wynonna’s thong and pull carefully down Wynonna’s legs, leaving her completely naked beneath her. Rosita sits back on her knees and allows herself a moment to take in the sight of her. 

Wynonna’s chest heaves with the breathlessness and neediness Rosita has worked up in her. She parts her legs, hoping to make Rosita make the move that she’s anguished for. Rosita’s tongue darts out as she continues to stare. Wynonna is dripping, soaked from all of the teasing of the night. “Fuck, Wynonna, you are soaked, aren’t you?” 

Wynonna nods and whimpers. “Mhm… Are you gonna stare or are you gonna do something about it? Do I have to do something about it?” Wynonna smooths her hand down the front of her body, heading to give herself some relief she desperately needs, but Rosita catches her wrist before she can even reach her clit. 

“Don’t you dare. I want all of this,” Rosita assures her. She settles in between Wynonna’s legs and brings her lips to the inside of her knee. Kissing one… Then the other… Alternating between them as she makes her way higher until the only place left for her mouth to touch…

“Fucking hell, Rosita,  _ please,”  _ Wynonna begs again. 

Rosita can’t hold herself back any longer. She flattens her tongue against Wynonna’s entrance and licks up slowly. Once again, they’re moaning in unison--Wynonna weakened by the way Rosita licks her so fully and Rosita dizzying at the taste she fears she won’t be able to get enough of. 

Rosita drags her tongue slowly and firmly through the wetness that soaks Wynonna’s pussy over and over again. She wraps her arms around Wynonna’s thighs and brings her hands to press down on Wynonna’s hips to keep her steady so that she can push her tongue into Wynonna’s pussy. 

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Wynonna gasps, bringing one hand to rest on the top of Rosita’s head so that she can feel more of the woman’s motions. 

Rosita begins to move her head to thoroughly fuck Wynonna as deep as she can, her tongue moving skillfully within her. The symphony of  _ fuck, Rositas  _ and  _ yeses _ falling out of Wynonna’s mouth spurs her on, makes her go even harder. When she feels Wynonna begin to tremble more uncontrollably and the walls of her pussy begin to clench around her tongue, she knows Wynonna is close. 

Her lips move to wrap around Wynonna’s clit so that she can bat her tongue from side-to-side and up-and-down, testing which one Wynonna seems to like more. It takes a few alternating trials to determine that Wynonna bucks and squirms a little more when she moves her tongue up-and-down. 

“Fuck yes, like that, Rosita, like that, like that, like that!” The words rush out of Wynonna almost incoherently. 

Rosita moans as she continues her motions for as long as it takes until she hears a high-pitched moan pull from Wynonna. She struggles to keep the bucking of Wynonna’s hips under control as she continues to eat her out through her orgasm. Rosita doesn’t stop, though. She knows she can bring Wynonna to at least one more climax… 

Wynonna writhes and jerks against Rosita’s hands and mouth, but she wants it.  _ Fuck, does she want it.  _ It doesn’t take long for another orgasm to completely tear her apart. This time, Rosita has to pull herself back to avoid the way Wynonna’s hips push into the air. She just watches the aftermath of her work, soft hands smoothing over Wynonna’s trembling thighs. 

After a few moments, Wynonna seems to gather her devices and reaches for Rosita’s face. “C’mere…” She beckons. 

Rosita doesn’t resist. She crawls back up Wynonna’s body and moans when she’s pulled down into another kiss. Her face is slick with Wynonna’s orgasm and she knows that Wynonna has to be tasting herself on her lips.

Wynonna moans at the way she tastes, mixed with Rosita’s kiss. The way Rosita’s tongue pushes into her mouth gives her a renewed energy. Her hands move to Rosita’s shoulders and she pushes the shorter woman off of her, delighting in the surprised gasp as her back hits the mattress. Wynonna is hovering above Rosita in the next moment and kissing her again. 

Rosita takes Wynonna’s bottom lip in between her own teeth and bites down harder than before. Wynonna groans, lower and different from the high, whiny noises she was emitting several minutes earlier. Wynonna straddles Rosita’s hips and she knows that her wetness is pressing against Rosita’s bare tummy. 

Wynonna sits back on her knees to admire Rosita’s breasts the way she’d been dying to all night. Both of her hands reach down and palm them, reveling in the way they fill her hands completely. “Fuck, you’re so sexy…” Wynonna praises. 

Rosita warms with the compliment, bringing her hands to Wynonna’s forearms, scratching lightly. “Are you gonna stare or are you gonna do something about it?” Rosita asks, echoing Wynonna’s words from earlier. 

“Oh, I’m going to do so fucking much…” Wynonna promises. 

She leans back down and kisses Rosita again, hot and heavy, for just a few seconds before she begins to kiss her way to where her hands were still pressed. She bites down hard on the full flesh of Rosita’s breast and sucks it between her teeth. She knows there will be a mark there when she pulls back. 

Rosita pushes into the touch and moans, loving the mix of pain and pleasure as Wynonna marks her. She can’t find it in her to care. She actually finds herself becoming wetter thinking about walking around with a mark that Wynonna’s left on her. A mark on her breast that will be visible in most of the shirts she likes to wear. 

Wynonna  _ definitely  _ spends more than enough time giving Rosita’s breasts attention. She can’t help herself… Rosita probably has the most amazing set of breasts she’s ever seen on any woman… And she’s seen a lot in both her line of work and her endless sexual endeavors. When she’s satiated, she notices three distinct bruises forming. 

“Sorry…” Wynonna lies, smirking as she kisses her way down Rosita’s body. “I may have gotten a little out of hand…”

Rosita’s head drops forward and she sees exactly what Wynonna means. “Jesus, Wynonna…” Rosita breathes out, but she’s smirking too. “Who knew you were such a boobs girl?” 

Wynonna laughs darkly as her teeth sink into Rosita’s hip. Rosita moans, hips jerking into the pain. Her hand tangles back into Wynonna’s hair and she pulls. Wynonna looks up at her as she continues to bite and suck at the bone of her hip. “Not my fault you’re built like that… What the fuck was I supposed to do?” Wynonna teases. 

Rosita laughs for only a moment because Wynonna moves to the other hip and repeats her motions there. Rosita’s raspy moans make Wynonna feel like she’s floating. She wants to make the woman make as many of those sounds as she possibly can. 

The last piece of fabric between them is pulled down Rosita’s beautiful legs and Wynonna moans at the sight of the arousal she’s caused. She wonders if this is how dripping she had appeared to Rosita earlier… She hopes so because the feeling it creates in her chest makes her feel something absolutely carnal seize her. 

Wynonna doesn’t waste any more time teasing her the way Rosita had with her thighs. She leans forward and licks between Rosita’s legs without much build up at all. Rosita’s hips jolt at the sudden feel of Wynonna’s long tongue on her. 

“Fuck, Wynonna, shit!” Rosita near-screams. Her hands thread through Wynonna’s hair, pushing it out of her face as she watches the woman begin to eat her out. The way that Wynonna’s blue eyes peer up at her from between her legs stirs something in her chest, in her heart. There’s so much desire there, but she can’t help but wonder if there’s anything else… If this could be more than sex. She finds herself hoping it is… Just for a moment. 

Wynonna gives into desire taking the reins of her body. She uses her tongue to fuck into Rosita’s pussy, hard and slow, picking up her pace when she sees Rosita begin to squirm and push against her. Wynonna continues her skillful motions with her mouth, but can’t stop herself from reaching up to palm at Rosita’s breast again. She massages the fullness of it in her hands before taking the nipple between her fingers, pinching and rolling. 

“Yeah, eat my pussy, Wynonna,” Rosita moans, still looking down and enjoying the view of Wynonna’s half-lidded eyes looking up at her. Wynonna looks completely gone… So lost in the way it feels to eat Rosita out. Rosita feels her orgasm edging closer the more she watches Wynonna. Wynonna moans a long, low sound, a response to Rosita’s dirty mouth and the way her pussy tastes. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna--” Rosita starts to say, but she’s too late. Her climax destroys her ability to string together a coherent thought. Wynonna pushes her back down into the bed. She brings her free hand to Rosita’s entrance and begins to tease with two fingers. 

“Oh, Wynonna!  _ Yes!” _ Rosita gasps. Wynonna takes the hint and pushes two fingers inside of her, sliding in easily without any resistance. Her hand pumps in and out of her as her tongue continues its assault on Rosita’s clit. 

After a few moments, Wynonna slides in a third finger easily, adoring the way that Rosita feels around them. “Mmm,” Wynonna hums against Rosita’s clit, fucking her harder and deeper with her fingers. 

Rosita can feel herself going cross-eyed the deeper and deeper that Wynonna goes with each thrust. She wants to tell Wynonna to fuck her harder and she  _ tries.  _ But it’s a jumble of the words. The message seems to make its way to Wynonna though, because she does go harder still. 

Until Rosita tightens around her fingers again and again, her orgasm spilling out of her and soaking Wynonna’s hand, chin, and the sheets below. Wynonna slows her motions, but continues to pump her fingers. She makes her way up Rosita’s body, remaining inside of her. They’re kissing again once Wynonna’s back at eye level with her. 

Rosita’s taste on Wynonna’s tongue and Wynonna’s taste still lingering on Rosita’s mix again, creating an even more delicious cocktail that both of them become desperate for. This kiss is their messiest yet with the both of them feeling the deliriousness from coming begin to seep into their bodies paired with their desire to taste as much of the other as they can. 

The hunger for each other only continues to grow… And they keep going… and going… For hours. Neither one of them want to succumb to the exhaustion that begins to take them… 

***

Wynonna pretends to fall asleep first. She waits a few minutes for Rosita’s breathing to even out. She opens her eyes and sneaks a peek over at the other woman. She seems absolutely conked, but Wynonna waits a few more minutes just to be sure. 

The moment she thinks it’s safe, she slinks out of the bed and gathers her underwear from the floor and pulls them on. She tiptoes through the flat out to the couch so she can get dressed and quietly make her exit. 

Right before she goes to walk out the door, she considers leaving her number but shakes her head and talks herself out of it. They’d see each other at work again… No need to look desperate. 

She leaves without a sound. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna avoids her feelings and Rosita. Waverly and Nicole try to help. Rosita makes a move. Does it pay off?

It’s around eight o’clock in the morning when Wynonna opens the door to the homestead as quietly as she can. 

“Would it kill you to send a text and let us know that you’re not coming home after work?” 

The voice causes Wynonna to practically jump out of her bones “JE-SUS, Haught! Would it kill you to give a girl one damn second?” 

Nicole’s lips are set in a straight line and her eyebrow quirks as she walks over to the coffee maker to pour Wynonna a cup. She makes her way over to her best friend and finally her lips quirk up into a smile. “So… Was the sex good?” 

The smaller brunette reaches for the cup of coffee gratefully but scoffs. “What? Who said I was having sex?” 

“Uhhh… This,” Nicole states reaching out and poking at a hickey on Wynonna’s neck. “And the fact that it’s eight o’clock, Wynonna… I’m sure you weren’t  _ talking  _ for like five hours.” 

Wynonna sighs and rolls her eyes. “You don’t know my life.”

“Don’t I, though?” 

“Okay shut up. It was just a new bartender at work. Good times,” Wynonna says, trying her best to stifle the smile that plays at the corner of her lips as she recalls  _ everything  _ from the earlier hours of the morning. 

“Oh my god…” Nicole smirks devilishly. 

“What?”

“You  _ like _ them,” she teases. 

“What?! Pfft! No, I don’t. We just had a roll in the hay.” Wynonna pauses to consider dreamily. “Well  _ several  _ rolls in the hay…”

“So it’s a woman, then,” Nicole deduces. 

Wynonna does one of the things she does best and completely deflects. “Isn’t there a burning house for you to run into or something?”

“I’m off today, Wynonna. So, spill away about your new girlfriend.”

“She’s  _ not _ my girlfriend. She just gave me  _ so many orgasms… _ ” Wynonna says dreamily. 

“Okay,  _ gross.  _ Can you guys change the subject? I don’t need to hear about my sister’s orgasms!” Waverly calls out coming down the stairs. 

“Like you have any fucking room to talk, Waves. I have to fucking listen to the two of you every other damn night. Why do you think I work the job I do? Keeps me out of the house when the two of you are being  _ disgusting.”  _ Wynonna rebuts

“Anyway, so you have a new girlfriend?” Waverly redirects the conversation back as she walks over to Nicole, wrapping her girlfriend up in a good morning hug. 

“I’m so not having this convo right now. I’m  _ exhausted.  _ I need to sleep,” Wynonna says, taking the mug of coffee that Nicole had made her with her as she starts to walk away. “And she’s NOT my girlfriend!” 

Waverly and Nicole grin as they watch Wynonna walk into her room. “Waves, she so totally likes this woman… And she’s a new bartender at Pussy Willow’s,” Nicole whispers conspiratorially. 

“Oh, I am  _ so _ on it,” Waverly replies with a glint in her eye. 

***

Rosita turns over in her bed and reaches out, running her hand over her soft sheets. Her eyebrows pull together when she can’t seem to find the other body in the bed that should be there. After a long exhale, she pries her eyes open to see she’s lying alone. The clock on her nightstand reads two o’clock in the afternoon. 

It takes her a few moments to gain awareness. She sits up and re-ties her hair into a loose ponytail. Her eyes scan the room. She chuckles when an image of Wynonna comes to mind and plays too clearly behind her closed eyes. 

_ “Fuck, you feel so good,” Wynonna moans, moving her hips against Rosita’s hand between her legs. Rosita smiles sweetly up at Wynonna, sitting up with the woman straddling her. Wynonna grabs her face and kisses her hard.  _

Rosita shakes her head free of the image. It had been quite a while since she had had sex  _ that good.  _ Hell, if she’s honest with herself, she can’t remember ever having sex that good before Wynonna. And she knows it had to have been pretty damn good for Wynonna, too. She  _ knows  _ it. 

She walks into the bathroom and sees the marks all over her chest, neck, some down by her hips… She looks down at her body and notices a few on her thighs as well… “Christ, Wynonna,” Rosita whispers to herself, smiling. 

After a shower, she goes out into the living room and grabs her phone, dead from playing music all the while after the lap dance had concluded and the real fun had commenced. Sighing, she plugs it in and waits for it to turn on. 

The phone lights up and Rosita opens it with hopefulness on her face. She scrolls through her contacts and searches for  _ Wynonna _ . She’d hoped that Wynonna would have left her number there whenever she left since she hadn’t found it around her flat anywhere. 

Her face falls. There’s nothing there. No number. No nothing… She considers trying to find Wynonna on social media… And decides against it, locking her phone and setting it off to the side. She sighs. Had she completely misread everything? Was last night really just sex? Even when Wynonna looked at her like  _ that _ and held her face like  _ that _ . 

Rosita shakes her head once again and tries to focus on anything besides Wynonna before she has to get ready for another shift at Pussy Willow’s later that night… She finds herself confused about whether she wants Wynonna to be there or not.

***

Wynonna wakes later at five o’clock in the evening. Every single one of her dreams had been Rosita. Stupid, perfect, beautiful Rostia. Rosita with the perfect body and the cutest smile when her cheeks did that stupid thing. 

“Uaaagh, fucking stupid!” Wynonna groans, pulling her duvets over her head. 

_“Wynonna… You’re so fucking beautiful,”_ _Rosita says like a promise. Wynonna looks deep into Rosita’s brown eyes and pauses. That descriptor is rare. It’s always ‘sexy’ or ‘hot.’ Almost never ‘beautiful’ and never by someone who seems to mean it the way Rosita says it. Wynonna can’t handle the weight of the word, silencing Rosita with a kiss and going back to doing what she does best -- fucking._

“‘Nonna! I can’t remember if you have to work today, but you need to get up if you do!” Waverly calls through the curtains sectioning off her room from the rest of the house. 

“I’m off tonight, baby girl!” Wynonna calls back, voice groggy. “Thank god,” she whispers to herself. She doesn’t want to run the risk of seeing Rosita… Yet. Not until she… Figures something out. 

***

Rosita’s shift at Pussy Willow’s is well underway when she realizes that  _ Aphrodite _ isn’t on the roster tonight… Meaning Wynonna won’t be there to talk to or flirt with or whatever it is they’d do now that they’d thoroughly ‘broken the ice.’ 

The patrons of Pussy Willows all have the same sort of vibe… So when she looks to the end of the bar and sees a small brunette looking sort of scared, her attention is immediately drawn to her. The small brunette is trying her best to not make it obvious that she’s staring at her… But it is definitely obvious. Rosita smiles softly and makes her way over there.

“Something tells me you don’t come here too often,” she greets. “What can I get ya?” 

“W-what? Pshh! Of course I come here  _ all the time.  _ I totally am a regular here. Are  _ you  _ new?” Waverly replies laughing exaggeratedly after her question. 

Rosita narrows her eyes. There’s something familiar about this woman, but she knows she’s never seen her before. Still… Something in the way she smiles reminds her of…  _ Damn it all to hell.  _ It reminds her of fucking Wynonna. “Yeah, I’m new. Just started yesterday. The name’s Rosita. What about you?” 

Waverly notices the marks on Rosita’s neck with her being so close now and reasons that this definitely has to be the woman that Wynonna had spent the night in bed with. Just as she’s about to give her name, she realizes that she’s being sneaky and does  _ not  _ want Wynonna to know she was here. “I’m Julian… Uhhh Juliaaaa. Julia.” She says the only name coming to mind being that of her dad’s. 

“Is it Julian or Julia?” Rosita teases. 

“Sorry, Julian is my dad! Julia is my name!”

“Alrighty,  _ Julia _ , what can I get ya?” 

“Oh, nothing! I was just, y’know, hangin’ out! Watching the dancers!” Waverly tries to play it off. “Which one is your fave?”

Rosita shakes her head. “She’s off tonight, sadly. You won’t get to see her.” 

“Oh but I come here a  _ lot, remember _ ? I bet I know who she is. Is it Aphrodite? I bet it’s Aphrodite.” Waverly is totally nailing this covert ops thing. 

Rosita laughs at the adorably too-eager way that ‘Julia’ bounces in her seat and talks about Aphrodite. She finds herself getting a little jealous before she can help it. It’s no surprise to her that more people would like Wynonna the most of all. She’s… She smiles more to herself, getting lost in thinking about Wynonna--everything about her. Those piercing blue eyes looking back at her had flashed in her mind more times than she’d like to admit. 

Waverly notices the immediate way that Rosita softens and smiles. She can’t stop her own secret smile from playing at the corner of her lips. So, this woman likes Wynonna back. That is  _ not  _ the look of someone who just wants to hit it and quit it. 

“Yeah, she’s the fave around here,” Rosita tries to play it cool. 

“You really like her, huh?” Waverly probes gently with a coy grin on her lips. 

Rosita shakes her head. “I mean yeah, everyone here does.” 

“Yeah, but you seem to  _ like _ her,” Waverly urges. 

“We hung out last night… This morning I guess. She’s cool.” 

“Oh…  _ hung out _ , did you?” Waverly winks exaggeratedly. 

“Oh my god, there’s no way you hang out at a place like this often…” Rosita teases and laughs. “You’re too pure.”

“What? I’m so not! I’m so edgy! And cool! And love strippers!” 

Rosita cuts her eyes at the small brunette and shakes her head with a chuckle. “Sure, Julia… Whatever you say.”

For a second, Waverly seems confused before she remembers that she’s here for recon. “Well, Rosita! I best be going!”

“The dancers have barely gotten started…” Rosita says suspiciously. 

“Well, like you said, the fave isn’t here tonight! What’s the point?” Waverly laughs exaggeratedly again. “I’m sure we’ll meet again! See you later!” 

Rosita watches the small woman get up and leave the bar, unable to shake the familiarity of the woman… There’s really something about her that just  _ screams _ Wynonna. She berates herself for allowing this woman to take up so much of her mind… It was just sex. She had to get used to that. 

***

Nicole and Wynonna are watching a movie and drinking on the couch when the sound of the door opening causes the both of them to turn towards the opening that Waverly soon becomes visible in. 

“Where have you been?” Wynonna asks, eyeing her closely. 

Nicole gives her girlfriend a knowing smile. She isn’t wondering the same thing. 

“Oh just out! With Chrissy! Girls’ night! Have you two been good while I’ve been gone?” 

“Oh, you know me and Red. We keep out of trouble.”

“Historically untrue,” Waverly counters. 

“Yeah, Waves, we just watched a movie and had a few drinks tonight. Wynonna still won’t budge about her new girlfriend.”

“She is  _ not  _ my fuckin’ girlfriend, dude. I’m going to dye all your freaking clothes pink if you don’t shut up!” 

“Oh I’d like to see you try, Earp.”

“Speaking of your new girlfriend,” Waverly interjects. “When’s the next time you’re gonna see her?” 

“Fuck if I know, Waves. I don’t know her schedule. She doesn’t know mine.” 

“Did you guys not exchange numbers?” 

“Not my style,” Wynonna shakes her head, taking a drink from the bottle of whiskey she and Nicole are sharing. 

Nicole takes the bottle from Wynonna and takes a long swig. “Does this woman know that? That you are all no strings and all that?” 

“Ionno,” Wynonna shrugs. “We had breakfast and went to her place, fucked a lot, and I left. Think that my message was loud and clear. Hopefully, she’s not gonna start being all clingy and shit. Even if she is a Cancer or whatever that means.”

Nicole looks over to Waverly and mouths  _ breakfast _ with a raise of her eyebrows and a smirk. Waverly mouths back  _ cancer?  _ with her own knowing smirk. 

“You know her Zodiac?” Waverly teases. 

“Yeah and what about it?” Wynonna shoots back defensively, snatching the bottle back from Nicole. 

“That’s just more than you can usually say about your…  _ dates. _ ” Nicole states. 

“You two are so annoying. Not everyone has to fall in love in two seconds when they barely know each other.” 

“Hey!” Waverly and Nicole shout, offended. 

“It worked for you guys, whatever. But it doesn’t have to be my thing. It’s never gonna be my thing. Besides, Rosita barely even knows all my shit. She knows I’m a firecracker in the sack. Sure, I’d fall in love with me after having sex with me, too, but she’s not ready for all my  _ shit.  _ No one is.”

“Rosita?” Nicole questions. Waverly is already privy to this information, though, and tries to act surprised. Wynonna’s too in her own shit to even notice. 

“Oh fuck’s sake, Haught. Leave it…  _ Please. _ ” Wynonna turns to her best friend, a look of annoyance and desperation on her face. 

“Okay, Wyn, fine. I’ll give it a rest… For now, but you know… I’m here for you. Always have been. Always will be.” 

“Don’t get sappy on me, Haught.” Wynonna says. After a beat she softens and smiles. “But thanks.” 

“Ugh you two are so cute. I can’t believe my girlfriend and my sister are best friends!” Waverly runs over to the couch and sits in Nicole’s lap, draping her legs across Wynonna’s. She extends both arms and pulls them all into a hug, smooshing Wynonna’s and Nicole’s faces together, so that she can kiss each of their cheeks.

***

Three nights pass between Rosita and Wynonna’s first night together before their shifts overlap again. This time, when Wynonna dances, she avoids looking towards the bar, but Rosita watches her closely just the same. After her shift, Wynonna goes home without a word. Rosita tries her best not to let herself get her hopes up. And fails.

***

Nicole notices first that Wynonna talks less following the night she’d shared with Rosita. She waits for Wynonna to say something, though, not wanting to push. And has to hold Waverly back from pushing. 

***

The next time they work together, Rosita leaves her post from behind the bar and walks up to the stage when Wynonna’s dancing. She tosses a piece of paper onto the stage, “tipping” Aphrodite before walking back to the bar. Wynonna picks up the paper and slips it into the band of her stocking for when she gets back to her dressing room. 

Sitting in front of her mirror, she opens the piece of paper and it’s Rosita’s number with a small note.  _ Call me if you want to go for round whatever it is we’re on. xo _

Wynonna smiles softly. Turns out her cold shoulder isn’t exactly working… And Rosita still wants to at least have more mindblowing sex. Which Wynonna could definitely use after days of avoiding her feelings. Is it really smart to fuck the person that you’re trying to fight feelings for, though? Wynonna shrugs. Whatever, she doesn’t care. 

She pulls out her phone and types in Rosita’s number and types out a text. 

**W:** _ So, you want another round of this? Sure you can handle it? _

She doesn’t expect a reply since Rosita’s finishing her shift at the bar. She also doesn’t stick around and wait. She heads home and is grateful that Nicole and Waverly seem to still be sleeping when she gets there.

A few hours later, her phone buzzes. She sits up in her bed and grabs it off of the night table. 

**R:** _ Can you?  _

**W:** _ Oh definitely.  _

**R:** _ Do you want another round?  _

Wynonna pauses for a second, chewing on her lip. 

**W:** _ Fuck yeah.  _

**R:** _ Good. You also owe me a ride on your Harley.  _

Wynonna checks the weather on her phone and takes a few minutes to consider. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Must be Haught getting ready for a shift. Haught peeks around the corner and finds Wynonna still awake on her phone. 

“Who you talking to, Earp?” Nicole asks, voice still full of sleep. 

Wynonna looks up to Nicole and shrugs with a sly smile on her face. 

“Did you finally give Rosita your number?” Nicole asks, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Nope. She tossed it up on stage to me tonight,” Wynonna says sort of proudly. 

“Damn. That’s smooth… Are you finally gonna take this woman on an honest-to-god date?” Nicole decides this is her opening. 

“Nicole…” 

“‘Nonna, come on. Can you please just actually talk to me? It’s me.” Nicole urges. 

Wynonna pauses. “I’m scared,” she admits quietly. 

Nicole walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. “There it is… Look, no one’s saying you gotta get down on one knee and propose to this girl, but don’t be a fucking pussy and run from it before you even give it a shot.” 

“Easy for you to say.” 

“Wynonna, who knows you better than anyone?”

Wynonna stops. The answer is easy. It’s Nicole. Nicole always gives the least judgment and the most understanding while still kicking her in the ass when she’s being a dumbass. “You.” 

“Exactly. Who gives a shit about all the fucked up shit from when you were a teenager? Literally who gives a single shit? It’s about time that you share that big heart of yours with someone besides me and your sister. And whoever you decide to do that with… If it’s this Rosita woman or not… They’re lucky. So nut up, or shut up, Earp. Take her on one date. If it falls into a million little pieces, you can pick my punishment.” 

Wynonna pulls her knees up towards her chest. The smile on her lips is barely there. Nicole had always been the first one to remind her that her mistakes don’t define her. It’s the last bit of encouragement she needs. “Fine,” she resigns. “But when I get to put you in dresses for a whole month… You’ll think twice about encouraging me to go on dates next time.”

“Well... Do it. I’m waiting.” 

Wynonna goes over to the text thread, looking up and down from her phone to Nicole a few times. “Ugh, fine…” She reads aloud as she types. 

**W:** _ Weather’s pretty later today. How about I pick you up on around 1 and we take a ride?  _

Nicole quirks an eyebrow. Wynonna explains, “She just asked me about my motorcycle.” 

“Oh, smooth. Yeah, take her out on your bike. Girls love that. Then what?” 

“Uhhh….?”

“A date usually comes with talking. You can’t really shout back and forth on your bike.” 

“Well, what else should we do?” 

“Food’s usually good. Take her to your favorite place to eat in the city.” 

“The Japanese place? Okay… Oh wait she texted back.”

**R:** _ Sounds good. I’ll see you then.  _

**W:** _ And then we can get dinner at this Japanese place if you want.  _

**R:** _ Yeah, that sounds nice. Do you work after?  _

**W:** _ Nope.  _

**R:** _ Good.  _

**W:** _ Why?  _

**R:** _ Round… whatever at my place ;)  _

**W:** _ Right. Can’t wait ;)  _

**R:** _ Me either. Time to sleep until then. See you soon, Wynonna.  _

**W:** _ See you soon, Rosita.  _

“See now was that so fucking hard?” Nicole teases. 

“Shut up. Go to work.” Wynonna urges. “And thank you.”

“Any time, Earp. Should we expect you home tonight?” 

“I’ll let you know,” Wynonna teases.

***

**R:** _ She’s picking me up at 1 and taking me for a ride on her motorcycle and then to dinner… Then probably back to my place.  _

Waverly pulls out her phone and sees the message from Rosita on her screen. Rosita who still thinks she is “Julia.” She types out a response

**J:** _ See? I told you she just needed a little bit of encouragement. Let me know how it goes!  _

**R:** _ Will do. Thanks, Jules. You’ve been a really good friend.  _

**J:** _ Of course! I could tell you really liked her that first night! Hope it works out for you!  _

Waverly smiles to herself, pleased with her skills in meddling. Hoping that by the time it’s revealed that she’s not “Julia” at all and actually “Aphrodite’s” sister… Things won’t blow up in her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita go on their date and get to know each other a little better.

Wynonna set her alarm for eleven o’clock so that she had enough time to shower and get ready for her…  _ date.  _ The word feels foreign in her mind. Even in high school, her “dates” had usually been pretense because people just wanted to sleep with her. In truth, she had just wanted to sleep with them, but she never said no to a good meal. She cheated on most of the “boyfriends” she had usually with hot girls. 

This feels different, though. Wynonna can’t peg any of the things she’s thought since meeting Rosita. There had been something in the way Rosita met her wit and matched it, the way she teased back just as much as Wynonna teased her, the gentleness in her eyes when she looked at her despite her first seeing her half naked on a stripper’s stage… Rosita is special and there’s never been anything in the world that scares her more. 

Rosita had given her over a week of space… Whether the space was because Rosita wanted it or not… Wynonna appreciated it, too. It gave her time to breathe and think. Before she said something and royally fucked up anything they possibly could be.

Wynonna’s hair is perfectly styled, cascading in careful curls around her shoulders and parted in the middle. She finishes her makeup and leans into the mirror, checking that she looks perfect. Narrowing her eyes, she rolls her lips together a few times and puckers. It’s a natural look with just a little bit  _ more. _ “That’ll do, Earp.” 

As she pulls back, she looks down at the black bra pushing up her breasts perfectly, covered by a partially mesh black shirt that is tucked into her deep green denim pants. She pulls on her favorite boots and grabs her leather fringe jacket hanging in her room. This is her. This is the Wynonna that Rosita got a little glimpse of the other night. Hopefully, it’s to Rosita’s liking now. 

She’s out the door by 12:15pm. 

***

Rosita wakes and checks her phone to make sure that she hadn’t completely dreamed up the date with Wynonna. There’s a new message from her.

**W:** _ As much as I love the little skirts you wear, make sure you wear pants for this. And you’ll have to wear a helmet, so hair… Anyway. See you soon.  _

Rosita grins at the message. She wouldn’t have thought about that at all. Pants aren’t her favorite thing to wear, but she’s got a pair of black jeans that she’s sure Wynonna would love just as much as her  _ little skirts _ . 

She dries her hair and lets it hang in loose waves. The outfit she decides on is a fitted, pink crop top, a brown nubuck leather jacket, and those black pants from earlier. She pulls on wine-colored thigh high boots. Her makeup is almost finished. She puts on light pink lipstick and her full lips look perfect. She locks it all in with the presumption of kissing later. 

Thinking of kissing Wynonna again makes her feel tingles  _ everywhere.  _ The warmness in her heart is what clouds most of her mind. She couldn’t have been imagining the way that Wynonna looked at her and touched her. Not when it plays in Dolby surround sound in her mind every damn night. 

A knock sounds on the door and her heart rate picks up so much, she feels it in her neck and hears it in her ears. She checks herself one more time. She straightens her jacket and lets her fingers run through her hair, mussing it just enough to give it some volume. Not wanting to leave Wynonna waiting too long, she makes her way to the door and pulls it open. 

Wynonna stands there with one hand on her hip and the other in her own back pocket, looking at her with a small smile hinting at the corner of her lips. The taller woman doesn’t even try to hide the way her eyes travel over Rosita in full, taking their time. Rosita doesn’t shy away from the gaze and smirks. 

“Damn, Rosita,” Wynonna remarks. “This look…” She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head approvingly. 

Rosita chuckles lightly. “Yours, too,” she returns the compliment. “This whole biker thing is your element, huh?” 

“Depends… Does it turn you on?” Wynonna teases. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot,” Rosita replies low with a smile. “Do you want to come in or?” 

“I think we both know if I come in the only thing we’ll be riding is each other.” 

“You always this horny?” Rosita jokes, stepping towards Wynonna so they can begin walking together outside. 

“Only on days that end in ‘Y.’” 

The both of them laugh. Wynonna looks down at Rosita’s hand and wonders if she should grab it… Hold it? Really, she tries to fight the overwhelming want to do so. Something inside of her shoves her hands into her own pockets as they walk, preventing her from doing something foolish. 

“So where are you taking me?” Rosita asks, looking over to catch the way Wynonna’s profile is unfairly and effortlessly perfect. She makes a note that Wynonna has one of the cutest noses she’s ever seen. Probably  _ the  _ cutest nose she’s ever seen. 

“I figured we could ride out towards the countryside. I love buildings and industrialism as much as the next guy, but there’s nothing like riding through open, fresh air. Plus it’s your first time and I want it to be memorable,” Wynonna admits. 

Rosita turns and ducks her head forward to hide her smile, staring at the pavement as they approach Wynonna’s bike. “Sounds good.”

Wynonna claps her hands together and causes Rosita to look up and see a black beauty parked in front of them. Rosita’s mouth drops open. She’d never really given motorcycles much consideration, but she would be lying if the bike in front of her could be described as anything other than  _ sexy.  _

“Be easy on her. Her ego is fragile,” Wynonna says. 

“Well she’s very sexy,” Rosita promises. “Just like her master.” 

“Oooh flattery will get you  _ everywhere.”  _ The way that Wynonna says it almost sounds like purring and it makes Rosita’s heart flip. Wynonna continues, “Alright, here’s your helmet. When we get on, hold on to me as tight as you need. You don’t have to if you feel fine riding without doing it, but I don’t want you to be scared.” 

Rosita softens at the way Wynonna shifts into a semi-serious way of speaking, concerned and gentle as she lays out the tips and guidelines of getting on the bike with her. She takes the helmet from Wynonna and nods. “Got it… Think I’ll choose the option that gets me pressed against you, though.” 

“Smart girl,” Wynonna says with a firm nod, eyebrows slightly pulled together. “If you want to stop at any point, just let me know.” She pauses. “You ready?” 

“I was born ready.” 

“Then, let’s go.” 

Rosita places the helmet on over her head and adjusts it until it feels right. Wynonna steps forward and takes both sides of the helmet into her hands and seems to inspect it. Rosita’s not really sure how she could have put it on wrong, but Wynonna checks the chin straps and some other thing that she shifts a little on the helmet. 

“Can you breathe okay?” 

Rosita takes a few breaths and nods. Wynonna smiles. “It suits you.” Rosita melts at the change in her voice again. Wynonna always sounds flirty with her, but this reminds the bartender of some of the sweeter sounds Wynonna had made over a week ago. 

Wynonna puts her helmet on and climbs onto the bike, kicking up the kickstand and bouncing on it a little as she straightens the bike. “C’mon!” Wynonna calls. Rosita obliges, climbing into her place behind her and wraps her arms tightly around Wynonna’s slim waist. “Alright, here we go, hold on tight.” 

They take off on the bike once it’s clear and immediately, Rosita knows why Wynonna loves it so much. There’s just something about the way Rosita feels like she can smell everything,  _ feel  _ everything as they speed by everything. Rosita takes the time to watch Wynonna’s hands work the controls of the bike and notes that it’s more than ‘foot on the gas, lean.’ Wynonna makes it look easy. 

Wynonna really is in her element, driving this bike as easy as breathing. She tries not to let herself admit that having Rosita’s arms wrapped around her only makes the peace that comes from it that much sweeter. 

They’re out of the city and driving along scenery that mostly consists of trees and grass. Mountains can be seen in the distance. The smells out here are better than back in the city where Rosita’s apartment is. Wynonna had been right. Fresh air on the bike is indescribable. Rosita’s arms tighten around Wynonna as she tries to get even closer. 

Wynonna smiles secretly at the way it ignites her chest. They ride like this for quite some time. Until Wynonna pulls slowly off the road to some kind of overlook. She steadies the bike, planting her feet firm. Rosita does the same and Wynonna lets the kickstand down. 

Wynonna pulls off the motorcycle helmet and her hair flows out around her like something straight out of a movie. She hangs it on one of the handles and looks over her shoulder nodding for Rosita to follow suit. Rosita mimics Wynonna and her hair does the same magical thing, leaving Wynonna breathless for a moment. The helmet takes its place on the other handle. 

“Scoot back a little,” Wynonna softly demands. Rosita listens. Wynonna slowly slinks off the bike so that she can turn around and re-seat herself to face the other woman. With her feet planted sturdily on the ground, she scoots closer and takes both of Rosita’s thighs in either of her hands and pulls her with surprising strength towards her, draping Rosita’s legs over hers. Rosita makes a soft sound but no objections at their new proximity. 

“So, what do you think?” Wynonna asks, letting her hands rub softly over the sides of Rosita's denim-clad thighs. 

“I think I know why you spend so much time on this thing.” Rosita shifts and scoots closer still so she can reach out and smooth her own hands over Wynonna’s arms over the leather. 

“Way better than your old cars, huh?” 

“Hey, watch it! Don’t make me take it all back… Maybe just as good.  _ Maybe!  _ But I’ll never turn my back on my vintage babies.” Rosita purses her lips playfully, narrowing her eyes. 

Wynonna’s eyes immediately fall to those perfectly painted lips and she can’t help herself from staring. “I’ll take just as good… For now.” Her eyes drift back up to Rosita’s and she grins. “But I’m going to show you the light one of these days.” 

There she goes again… Making  _ plans _ . Implications of  _ the future _ . Wynonna realizes that it escapes her when she’s alone with Rosita like this. It just feels right. She doesn’t let herself dwell on it, because this beautiful woman, essentially in her lap, laughs. 

“Hmmm… Maybe. But you have to give me just as many chances to show you the true joys of my rides, too.”

“I think I know all about the joy of your  _ rides _ .” 

Rosita shakes her head and leans forward, shaking her head. Their faces are inches apart now. “Baby, we’ve only scratched the very tips of the surface there…” 

Wynonna’s breath catches, her eyes falling to those lips again. She sucks in a sharp breath and closes the space between them with a soft kiss. It’s slow, long, and easy. They fit. They mesh. Wynonna’s hands smooth up to Rosita’s waist and squeeze. Rosita’s hands cradle Wynonna’s head. 

A few moments later, they part together. Wynonna smiles and laughs. Rosita can’t help but join her. 

“I didn’t pull over to just make out with you,” Wynonna begins, a little breathless. “But I’m not mad about it.” 

“Why’d you pull over then?” Rosita asks, hope springing up in her chest.

Wynonna pulls back a bit and turns her head towards the beautiful horizon. The sunlight hits her exactly the right way and Rosita swoons again at the side view of this woman. She can hardly believe this woman becomes “Aphrodite” most nights in the week.

“Because this is one of my favorite places to just come and sit. Just be quiet and look out at the big, big world. Bigger than all the shit our shitty lives throw at us,” Wynonna explains, eyes scanning the scenery. 

Rosita notes the bitterness in Wynonna’s voice through the last sentence and wonders what this woman has been through. She aches deep inside to right the wrongs and make it a little  _ less  _ shitty. “It’s not all bad, right?” 

Wynonna turns back towards Rosita and half-smiles at her. “Nah, not all bad.”  _ Just mostly,  _ she thinks to herself. 

Rosita softens and turns to look where Wynonna had been staring a second ago. The view is breathtaking. It does inspire stillness. Rosita notices the different greens, some yellows, the mountains with snowy caps in the distance. It’s quiet. No noises of the city. No horns or sirens. No chattering. 

While Rosita looks out, Wynonna watches her. She can see the peace settle into the other woman, noticing the way her face relaxes and her eyes gloss over slightly. She looks so beautiful like this. Then she smiles and Wynonna feels her chest heave with a deep breath. She wants to know every little thing about her all at once. But she figures she should start somewhere simple.

“So what’s your story, Rosita Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is?” Wynonna fishes. 

“Which part of the story do you want?” Rosita counters. “It’s Bustillos, by the way, Wynonna…?” 

“Earp,” Wynonna says. “Yes, that Earp. Wyatt Earp was my great-great grandad and no, I’m not some world-renowned gunslinger…” Wynonna offers all the information like she’s rehearsed it one million times. Because she had. She laughs and shakes her head. “Anyways… I don’t know. Is being a bartender your dream gig?” 

Rosita raises her eyebrows through all the Earpsplaining and decides to leave it. Back to her. “I mean, I love it. It’s kind of like chemistry. That’s my dream gig, I guess. I want a degree in biochemistry… and engineering, but I have always needed the money, sadly. Never really felt like I had time for school  _ and  _ work.” 

Wynonna can’t explain the reaction her body has to hearing all of that. It’s so hot. Then, she saddens. This woman clearly is brilliant if she wants two degrees--in those things, no less. Wynonna barely graduated high school. “Damn. Biochemistry  _ and  _ engineering… Yeah I can’t imagine who would have time for all that. But maybe you could take a few classes here and there… Even if it takes you a whlie?” 

Rosita lets her head drop from side to side. “I’ve thought about it. I dunno. I’ve got a good thing going as a bartender--a nice place. It’s not so bad.” 

“Well if you want to puss out of your dreams that’s on you, Rosita Bustillos,” Wynonna says with an exaggerated shrug and expression. 

“Well are you gonna tell me that stripping is  _ your _ dream gig?” 

Wynonna stills for a moment, narrowing her eyes. She doesn’t say anything. 

“That’s what I thought,” Rosita speaks again. “What is it then? I told you mine.” 

She looks back to nature. “I wanted to be a doctor. But m’not smart enough,” she says as apathetically as she can. “Barely got outta high school. Stripper’s basically the only thing I’m good at. Sex on legs and all that. That’s all I’ve ever been good at since I hit puberty.” 

Rosita studies her as she speaks. She can tell Wynonna’s trying to play it off, but in masking the hurt, she’s given herself away. The light playfulness Rosita had quickly become accustomed to replaced with apathy is enough of a signal for her. “School’s a scam. All tests and bullshit. That doesn’t mean you’re not smart enough to be a doctor.” 

“Nah, I’m shit at math. Kinda essential for doctoring, right?” Wynonna shakes her head. 

“Maybe you just never had the right teacher,” Rosita offers. “Besides. The way you drive this thing is another skill. What else do you like?” 

“Heh, drinking?” Wynonna jokes. 

“Oh c’mon, Wynonna!” 

Wynonna turns at the exclamation and looks at Rosita carefully. “Hey, it’s like you said. It ain’t so bad. I like what I do. I make more than enough money because the people at Pussy Willow’s are pervs and at the end of the day, I go home to my sister and my best friend. It’s more than I ever thought I’d have.” 

_ More than I ever thought I’d have. _ Rosita makes a note of that. “Guess we’re both good where we are, then.” 

“Oh I’m more than good where I am right now,” Wynonna offers, voice returning to that natural, sex-dripping lilt of hers.  _ Sex is all I’ve ever been good at.  _ She runs her hands over Rosita’s thighs again. “You hungry? I’m getting hungry.” 

Rosita takes the hint. Serious talk over with.  _ For now,  _ she decides. “Yeah, starved. You said something about Japanese?” 

The noise that comes out of Wynonna is  _ filthy _ . “So good. If you’ve never been, your whole life is about to change and I’m going to have bragging rights forever about giving that to you.” 

“Well change my life, Earp.”

They get resituated with their helmets and Wynonna turns the bike back towards the city.

***

They’re seated upon their arrival and they both strip off their jackets. Wynonna gets a good look at Rosita’s arms, unable to keep herself from noticing the veins on her arms and the dips of her biceps. She kicks herself for looking a little too long at Rosita’s chest again before pulling her eyes back up. 

Rosita checks Wynonna out the same and misses the way Wynonna gives a bit of extra attention to her chest because she’s too busy staring through the mesh of Wynonna’s shirt. 

The both of them order and chit-chat about the items on the menu. Wynonna orders appetizers for them due to her expertise in this matter and Rosita grins at the way Wynonna talks to the server. Once their food arrives, Rosita decides to direct the conversation now. 

“Y’know I’m really glad this regular at Pussy Willows gave me the shove I needed to make a move. This has been… A really good date,” Rosita says. 

“Oh god, which regular is going on about me? Was it TJ? He’s so creepy.” Wynonna shudders. 

“Nah, some cute, totally not-creepy girl named Julia.” 

“Julia?”

“Yeah, apparently you’re more than just my favorite dancer.” 

Wynonna feels her spidey sense tingling. “I don’t know anyone named Julia. What’s this girl look like?”

“Uhhh long, light brunette hair. Pretty short, maybe like five foot three or something. Uhhhhh, giddy, kind of a dork. Smiles so big her eyes disappear sometimes. She kinda reminded me of you at first.” 

Wynonna realizes. “Fucking hell…” 

“What? Is she like a stalker or something?” 

“Or fucking something…” Wynonna says. She pulls out her phone and scrolls to a picture of her with Waverly and shows it to Rosita. “Is this  _ Julia?”  _

Rosita nods with a smile. “Yeah, that’s her. She’s been really cool through this.”

“That’s my sister… Waverly,” Wynonna says. 

Rosita blanches visibly. So over the last few days… Rosita had been talking to Wynonna’s sister the whole time… Who had always been a little  _ too  _ enthusiastic about Rosita pursuing Wynonna. “Well, shit.” 

“God, I’m going to fucking strangle her,” Wynonna says, running her hand down the front of her face. “I’m gonna kill her!” 

“Wynonna, wait, don’t--”

“No, I fucking told her to leave it alone. I told her not to push.” The words just spill out of her while she shakes her head. “I was so stupid to think she wouldn’t meddle in this shit. God, if Haught knows, I’m going to strangle her, too.” 

“Wynonna!” Rosita snaps a little more forceful this time. “Are you really so pissed she kind of sorta made this happen?” 

Wynonna lets herself pause for a moment, still visibly seething. She bites at her bottom lip and takes a few breaths, considering what Rosita had just said.  _ She kind of sorta made this happen.  _ She weighs the truth of the statement. If Rosita hadn’t approached her… Chances are that Wynonna would have continued to run and hide. 

“Aren’t you pissed she pretended to be someone just to get close to you and set you up with her sister?” Wynonna asks, refusing to answer Rosita. 

“Yeah, I’m not super happy that she started out our friendship with a lie, but maybe her heart was in the right place.” Rosita reasons. 

The Earp woman finds herself in awe of the way Rosita has reasoned through this so quickly. Wynonna could never be like that. She was more of a get pissed first, ask questions later kind of gal. She takes a few more minutes to consider everything. 

“Look, I’m still pissed at my sister. Like.. Really pissed, but…” Wynonna takes a deep breath. “I’m not pissed that I’m here with you. I just wish the little twerp had stayed out of it.” 

Now, Wynonna would always have to wonder if Rosita would have ever made that move if Waverly hadn’t pushed her into it. What if Rosita ends up regretting it? What if Waverly fucked this all up by pushing them together too fast? What if Wynonna fucks it all up because Rosita wasn’t ready? 

“Hey… Let’s just  _ be here _ . Together. Forget Waverly. I wanted to ask you out the very next day. I just didn’t want to push you or like… I don’t know. Maybe you just wanted sex. Or something like that. But, all Waverly did is just tell me to  _ do it  _ every time I brought it up. And look? It worked, right?” Rosita offers. 

It’s like the other woman had read her mind. Wynonna chews the inside of her lip for a few more seconds. She’s still not sure whether she buys it all or not. Now there’s this hanging question over her. That won’t go away.  _ What if Waverly pushed too hard, too soon?  _ For now, though, she decided to go back to enjoying her time with Rosita. “Yeah, whatever, I guess. I’m not about to let Waves ruin this good ass food. Or this date.” 

They fall back into talking about more casual things, but Rosita can tell that Wynonna’s mind isn’t fully there anymore. It throws off the easy vibe they had going up until this big reveal. But, Rosita can also see Wynonna trying--really trying. There’s just something there--something that made her retreat again. Rosita tries as hard as she can to pull her back out, and a few times, she thinks she has. 

Then Wynonna shifts again. 

When the check comes, Wynonna insists on paying this time, because “she’s the one who asked for this date.” Rosita doesn’t put up much of a fight. 

***

Wynonna pulls to Rosita’s place again and they both dismount. Wynonna walks Rosita wordlessly to her door and they stand there for a few silent seconds. 

“Are you gonna come inside?” Rosita asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Sorry, I think I need to go home,” Wynonna answers with a sigh. 

“I get it,” Rosita assures her sweetly. She reaches out and pulls Wynonna’s hands from her pockets and holds them in her own. “I really do get it. It’s okay.” She pauses, eyes looking over Wynonna slowly. “But I meant what I said, Wynonna. I wanted to ask you out long before she started pushing. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Wynonna lifts her head from looking down at their joined hands. There’s a softness in her eyes. It mirrors Rosita’s. They really  _ look  _ at each other for a few seconds and Wynonna leans in first. She kisses her sweetly, moving her lips softly with Rosita’s. “Thanks,” she replies simply, unable to say what she’s really feeling. “I’ll call you. Or text you.”

Rosita nods, leaning in for another kiss. “Try to go easy on her, Wynonna. She was just trying to help.” 

“Yeah… She’s always ‘just trying to help,’” Wynonna remarks before she can stop herself. “Anyways, goodnight. I really will call you. I had a great day with you.” 

Rosita smiles softly. “Me too. Great first date. I get to plan the second.” 

_ The second.  _ Wynonna nods. “Yeah, we’ll see about that,” she teases. 

“Goodnight, Wynonna.” 

“Night, Rosita.” 

Wynonna kisses Rosita one more time and then leaves once Rosita disappears behind the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna confronts Nicole and Waverly about Julia. Wynonna does a special dance at Pussy Willows and tries her best to let herself feel her feelings.

Wynonna pulls her harley into the barn hours after she’d left Rosita’s place. She’d gone for another ride, solo, to clear her head. And cool down. Despite Waverly being in deep shit, she just needed to… Think. Her mind continued to race. 

_ Rosita likes you, dumbass. Waverly didn’t make her ask you out. You asked her out, stupid. Rosita just offered to have sex with you again. You’re the one who got all romantic because of dumb Haught. You had a good time. Don’t let Waverly’s meddling fuck this shit up. You had a good day.  _

_ Why couldn’t Waverly just let shit happen without interfering?  _

_ This has nothing to do with Waverly. You’re just scared.  _

_ Shut up.  _

Wynonna covers her bike up and heads into the house. Nicole’s sitting in front of the TV and brightens at the sight of her best friend. The expression isn’t returned. Wynonna’s mouth stays set in a thin line. 

“So… How’d it go? You were gone a while…” Nicole teases. 

“Why don’t you ask  _ Julia?”  _ Wynonna shoots back mockingly, drawing out the name with her tongue hanging out of her mouth childishly. 

“Who is Julia?” Nicole asks genuinely. 

“Oh, so you really didn’t know?” Wynonna clearly doesn’t believe her. 

“Didn’t know what, Wyn? Who is Julia? Does she have a girlfriend?” 

“No, but you do. One who can’t mind her fucking business.” 

It takes a few moments, but realization dawns on Nicole’s face. “What did Waverly do? I told her to lay off after--” 

“After what?” Wynonna bites.

“She went to Pussy Willows a couple of times and talked to Rosita, but I thought she was just trying to find out more about her--”

“Yeah, well she did more than just find out about her. She’s the one who made Rosita hand her number to me on stage and apparently has been  _ pushing  _ Rosita to make a move.” Wynonna explains, falling harshly onto the couch next to her best friend. 

“Wyn…” Nicole begins softly. “Hey, you’re the one who asked her out, right? She just said yes!” 

Wynonna chews at the inside of her lip. Of course, she’d already reasoned this all out with herself, but… “What if Rosita would have never fucking given me her number, though? What if she only did it to get Waverly off her back? Where the fuck is that twerp anyway?” 

“She’s out with Chrissy and Kate. She’ll probably be home soonish…” Nicole answers and sighs. “Look, forget about all that shit for just a second and I want you to tell me about your date. Without that. Did she like the bike?”

“Yeah, she loved it. It was nice to ride  _ with _ someone,” Wynonna admits. 

“Okay aaaaand, then what?” 

“We talked. She wants to be a fucking biochemist and an engineer… She’s so fucking smart.” Wynonna pauses and breathes out, “I told her about wanting to be a doctor after that…” 

“Damn, you did?” Nicole asks with shock. “You’ve only told--”

“You and Waves, yeah.” 

Nicole doesn’t comment more on that, just watches Wynonna carefully, taking notes. Wynonna squirms and crosses her arms around her middle trying to shrink into herself. Nicole sighs. “How did you find out about the Waverly-Julia stuff?” 

“Rosita started talking about this cute, giddy little thing who was a ‘regular’ at the bar and helped push her to make a move. I’m not the brightest bulb in the box, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out… I showed her a pic and  _ yep!  _ It was Waverly.” Wynonna’s resentment starts to resurface again. 

“What was Waverly?” Waverly says with a bright smile, bounding up to them. “Oh my  _ god!  _ How was your date? Why are you home? I was sure you guys would be  _ spending the night _ .” Waverly says cutely, winking exaggeratedly and nudging the air with her elbow. 

Wynonna looks up at her baby sister from her seated position. She doesn’t see Nicole shaking her head so subtly with wide eyes behind her. Waverly looks past Wynonna at her girlfriend and tilts her head in confusion. 

“Was it bad, ‘Nons?” Waverly asks with a pout. 

“The date was fine,  _ Julia,”  _ Wynonna replies. 

Waverly’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open. 

“Yeah, thanks so much for being so  _ encouraging  _ to Rosita,  _ making  _ her give me her number, and  _ pushing  _ her to keep at me.” 

“Wynonna, I was--”

“Just trying to help, I know. It was none of your business, though. I asked you to lay off.” 

“But--”

“But, what, Waverly?”

“You were so mopey! And Rosie likes you so much! I was just telling her to do all of the things she already wanted to do!” 

_ “Rosie?”  _ Wynonna scoffs. “How did  _ Rosie  _ know she likes me?”

“Probably the same way  _ you  _ know  _ you  _ like her! Even if you won’t admit it to yourself!”

“I have fucking admitted it, Waves! I asked her out on a goddamned date! And had the best fucking day I’ve ever had and now, I can’t stop thinking about what if she doesn’t actually like me and only said yes to get  _ you  _ off her fucking back!” Wynonna lets it all explode from her in the same instant that she rises to her feet, trembling slightly. 

Nicole watches it unfold patiently from her place beside Wynonna on the couch. She reaches out and grabs Wynonna’s hand, pulling her back down onto the middle of the couch. Waverly moves to sit on the other side of Wynonna. She wraps her arm around Wynonna’s shoulders and Nicole places her arm over Waverly’s. 

Wynonna brings her hands up to her face and groans loudly into them. “I’m sorry.” Wynonna’s voice is muffled by her hands. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Waverly says, smoothing her thumb over Wynonna’s shoulder. “Here…” She pulls her phone from her pocket and scrolls to the text thread she has going with Rosita. “Read it all. I think it’ll help.” 

The woman in the middle reaches for the phone and looks over at her sister who nods encouragingly. After a deep breath, she starts to scroll. 

**W:** _ Hey this is Julia!  _

**R:** _ Hey!  _

There are a few days break.

**R:** _ Think Wynonna might have only wanted a fling. Totally cool, just bummed a little. Might have let myself crush a little too hard.  _

**W:** _ Oh, that sucks! Are you sure she’s not into you?  _

**R:** _ Idk… When we were hanging out, I thought maybe she liked me, too, but she hasn’t said a word to me.  _

**W:** _ She’s pretty cool. Maybe she’s waiting for you to make another move.  _

**R:** _ Maybe. I don’t wanna push.  _

**W:** _ That’s fair.  _

Another couple days break. 

**W:** _ How’s it going?  _

**R:** _ Still nothing. Still can’t stop thinking about asking her out again.  _

**W:** _ Then do it!  _

**R:** _ I don’t have her number.  _

**W:** _ Give her yours next time she dances. Then let her come to you. No pressure. Just slip her your number.  _

**R:** _ Not a bad idea…  _

**W:** _ Let me know how it goes!  _

Yesterday.

**R:** _ Should I just give my number or ask her out or…?  _

**W:** _ What do you wanna do?  _

**R:** _ Don’t wanna scare her away. Maybe I’ll just let her know I’m down to hook up again if that’s what she wants.  _

**W:** _ Is that all you want?  _

**R:** _ No. But I’m chill with it if that’s what she wants. Maybe she’ll want more if we hook up again.  _

**W:** _ Maybe. Do what feels right to you, Rosie!  _

Earlier today… 

**R:** _ She’s picking me up at 1 and taking me for a ride on her motorcycle and then to dinner… Then probably back to my place.  _

**W:** _ See? I told you she just needed a little bit of encouragement. Let me know how it goes!  _

**R:** _ Will do. Thanks, Jules. You’ve been a really good friend. _

**W:** _ Of course! I could tell you really liked her that first night! Hope it works out for you! _

Wynonna reaches the end of the text thread and takes a few minutes to really digest what she’s read. It’d been Rosita every time. All Waverly did was encourage what was already there. Just like Rosita had said. Just like Waverly had  _ tried  _ to tell her. Nicole had read along with her and wears a soft smile as she looks over at her girlfriend. 

“So…” 

“She  _ really  _ likes  _ you,  _ Wynonna,” Waverly says with a nudge. 

“And she was totally cool just hooking up  _ just  _ to hang out with you some more, she’s pretty much perfect for you,” Nicole adds. 

Wynonna slaps the phone back into Waverly’s lap a little harder than intended, causing her sister to yelp a soft  _ ow! _ Wynonna pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. “God, this shit  _ sucks!  _ How do people just  _ feel  _ all this shit all the time?” 

“Oh, ‘Nonna! It’s not all bad, is it?” Waverly teases. “C’mon, you said you had the best day ever! That’s  _ huge _ for you!” 

Wynonna looks small. Her eyes shine in a way that Waverly nor Nicole is used to seeing on the woman. She looks between her sister and her best friend. All she sees is support and understanding. She shakes her head. 

“Rosita’s too good for me.” The words come out quiet and heavy, like it took everything in Wynonna to speak them.

“Bullshit, Wyn,” Nicole speaks next. “No one’s fucking good enough for you. That’s just the way it’s always gonna be. Whether you see it or not. And if you don’t keep seeing this girl, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Wynonna will never be used to someone (besides Waverly) thinking so highly of her. Nicole had seen her through some of the worst shit in her life and still thought she was this great person. She’d seen her at rock bottom and then below that. Wynonna smiles softly but says nothing. 

Waverly scrunches up her nose. “Did you tell her that  _ Julia  _ is actually your sister?” 

“Oh fuck, yeah, I did.” Wynonna almost laughs. 

“Damn, I really liked being friends with her… Is she mad?” 

Wynonna shrugs. “She said she wasn’t ‘super happy’ you lied but then tried to tell me your ‘heart was in the right place.’ So your friendship is probably safe. She’s annoyingly understanding like that… It’s like she can fucking read my mind sometimes,” Wynonna says with a small smile. 

Waverly and Nicole share a knowing look and smiles of their own. 

“Well, good, you need someone who can do that if they’re gonna be your girlfriend,” Nicole comments. “Comes in real handy as your best friend.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Wynonna responds too quickly, cutting her eyes at Nicole.

_ “Yet.”  _ Waverly teases. Wynonna’s head snaps her way now. 

“You two are fucking too much. Don’t you guys need to go have sex or something? Anything to get you to  _ leave me alone?”  _ Wynonna urges, crossing her arms over her middle again. 

“Hmmm… I think sex can wait. This is almost as fun, isn’t it Waves?” 

“Oh, definitely… I’ve only been waiting my whole life for my sister to find love, no big deal.” 

“Love?!” Wynonna near-shrieks. 

“Okay, cool it, Waves, don’t send her into a full meltdown.” Nicole holds her hand up to Waverly. After a beat, she turns back to Wynonna. “Why don’t you go call her? Or text her at least? See if she wants another date.”

Wynonna grins as she remembers Rosita’s words.  _ I get to plan the second.  _ “She does. She said she gets to plan our second date before I left today. I just wasn’t sure if I was going to go on it.”

“But now, you are.” Nicole isn’t asking. 

“You totally are.” Waverly agrees. 

“Maybe, I am,” Wynonna says with a smirk. 

“Oh my god!” Waverly squeals! “Yesyesyesyesyes!” She claps her hands together at an inhuman speed and pulls Wynonna in for a tight squeeze. Nicole hangs back and watches her girlfriend and best friend with love in her eyes. 

“I said maybe!” Wynonna grumbles, still smiling. 

“Go call her, Earp. I think that’s our cue to go  _ have sex  _ or something,” Nicole jokes. 

“Okay, gross, only I can joke about that!” Wynonna shoots back. 

Waverly and Nicole make their way upstairs, laughing. 

Wynonna pulls out her phone and stares at it for a long while. Her finger taps on Rosita’s text thread and she stares some more. 

**W:** _ Hey.  _

The reply is almost instantaneous. 

**R:** _ Hey, everything go okay with Waverly?”  _

**W:** _ Yeah, we’re good.  _

**R:** _ Good. That’s good.  _

**R:** _ Whatcha up to?  _

**W:** _ Sitting on the couch. You?  _

**R:** _ Same. Thinking about how I had a really good day with a really gorgeous woman. Thinking about how I really want to do that again.  _

Wynonna smiles wide. 

**W:** _ Maybe you should give her a call and ask her out.  _

The phone rings after a few seconds and Wynonna answers brightly. “That was quick.” 

“The phone barely rang. You’re one to talk about quick.” 

“Got something to ask me, Bustillos?” Wynonna urges, the smile evident in her voice. 

“When can I take you out on another date?”

“Who said you could?” Wynonna teases. 

“Oh you’re back to playing hard-to-get?” 

“You know me. Teasing is the job…” 

Rosita chuckles, low and dark. It sends a jolt of electricity straight through Wynonna and settles in the pit of her belly. “Do you want to go out with me again, Wynonna?” She asks gently. 

Wynonna takes a moment to consider. There are still a million and one doubts swimming around her head, but there isn’t a single part of her that wants to say no. “Definitely,” she answers simply. 

“Good… Then, when?” 

“I’m off Monday and Thursday next week.”

“I’m off Thursday. Sooooo… Thursday?” 

“Sounds good.” Wynonna agrees. After a second she clears her throat. “Sorry for getting all weird and bailing on you earlier.”

“It’s totally cool, don’t sweat it. Shit was a little weird and you had to work through it. Just glad that it seems like you guys actually  _ did  _ work through it.” 

“Yeah, she’s fucking annoying, but you were right. Her heart was in the right place. Plus you’re too sexy and fun to let my dumb little sister stop me from getting all up on that.” 

“Ugh, you’re so right. I  _ am  _ too sexy and fun.”

“And modest.” 

“Just like you.”

Wynonna grins. “So what are you planning for our next date?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Well, I asked, didn’t I?” 

“And I deflected, didn’t I? You’ll have to see…” 

“Alright, just as long as it doesn’t require exercise or some shit…”

“Not unless you actually come inside with me this time.” 

“Cards will probably fall in your favor this go ‘round,” Wynonna almost purrs. 

“Lucky me… Will I see you at work tomorrow?” Rosita asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll stop by for a drink before I leave this time. And I’ll do a special dance for you to make up for not being able to give you a private one tonight.” 

“Now you’re spoiling me. You’re so  _ giving. _ ” 

“I’m truly selfless,” Wynonna jokes before a yawn escapes her. “And a little tired.”

Rosita yawns and laughs through it.. “Guess, I am, too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Wynonna.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you, Rosita. Thanks again for today.” 

“Thank  _ you _ . For sharing your Harley and your thinking spot with me. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” Wynonna says easily before hanging up the phone. 

***

Wynonna never takes her eyes off of that sexy bartender while she’s on stage. She thinks she’ll dance for Rosita every night now… She feels sexier with Rosita’s eyes on her, with that smirk on those full lips as Rosita watches. The tips are better that night, too, so it must translate to her moves. 

Towards the end of her dance, she reaches into the inside of her leather jacket and pulls out a single rose. She places it between her teeth as she strips down to her underwear and stockings. She stands still for a moment. She pulls the rose from between her teeth and raises it to Rosita with a wink. Rosita beams back at her, knowing this is the  _ special  _ part of the dance for her. 

Wynonna takes the rose back towards herself and trails it between her breasts, down her abdomen and then over the front of her panties. She nods her head back, beckoning Rosita to come up to the stage. Rosita raises her eyebrows in question. Wynonna nods and bites her lip, pulling her head back again, beckoning again. 

Rosita moves from her place at the bar and walks towards the stage. Everyone is watching her as well now, and she feels her cheeks heating at the attention. Wynonna slips the rose into the waistband of her panties. The petals are peeking out above the waistband above the apex of Wynonna’s thighs. 

Once Rosita is at the edge of the stage, Wynonna falls to her knees and nods for Rosita to take it. She reaches out with her hand, but Wynonna catches her wrist with one of her own. She brings her free hand up to her own mouth and taps her lips, nodding towards Rosita again. 

_ Oh.  _ The bartender looks around and everyone seems to be loving the show… Rosita leans forward and takes the stem of the rose between her teeth, her lips brushing Wynonna’s bare skin, and pulls the rose out of the panties slowly. The crowd gets loud, but Rosita is only looking up at Wynonna who winks at her. 

Wynonna raises to her feet as the music fades away and leaves the stage. To no one’s surprise, that’s the favorite performance of the night. 

Rosita grins wide and turns to see the patrons hooping and hollering. She takes the rose out of her mouth and raises it to the crowd for a moment before returning to her post and her shift. 

***

A short while later, Wynonna approaches the bar in her casual clothes and a mostly natural face. Her hair cascades around her, tucked behind her ears. A seat at Rosita’s end of the bar is saved with the rose from earlier. Wynonna takes her place with a look of content. 

Rosita is there with a glass of whiskey a second later. “That was quite the  _ special  _ dance, Wynonna.” 

“Did you like it?” Wynonna asks with a smirk, bringing the glass of whiskey to her lips. 

“Loved it. So did everyone else, I think,” Rosita jokes. 

“Yeah, I got hella tips, but I don’t care about them. It was for you,” Wynonna urges. 

Rosita’s face softens and Wynonna swears she feels her heart melting in her chest. Why does this woman make her feel like mush on the inside? Why does she want to keep that soft look on that beautiful face as much as she can? Why does she want to learn every little thing she can about Rosita and return the favor by spilling all her deepest secrets? Why does she feel like she can tell her  _ anything? Everything?  _

“It was perfect, so sweet and sexy. The rose was a nice touch.” Rosita winks. 

“Well it was because-- You know why,” Wynonna chuckles, stopping herself from explaining. 

“Yeah, Wyn, I know,” Rosita says, the nickname slipping out without much thought. 

“Wyn, huh?” Wynonna teases. “Does this mean I can call you  _ Rosie  _ like Waves does?” 

“Rosie, Rose, perfect sexy queen, you take your pick.”

“Ugh, you’re so right. Rosie is such a mouthful.  _ Perfect, sexy queen,  _ it is,” Wynonna teases back. She takes another drink of her whiskey. 

“And don’t you forget it.” 

Wynonna sips down the last of her whiskey and gives Rosita a warm smile. “Nicole and Waves are getting me up before noon tomorrow for… Something. I can’t remember… So I need to head home. But before I do…” Wynonna moves to lean across the bar and gestures with her finger for Rosita to come closer. 

Rosita leans in and Wynonna closes the space between them with a short, sweet kiss. It takes Rosita by surprise, but she’s powerless to resist. No one gives them a second glance. 

“Mmmm,” Wynonna hums against Rosita’s lips before pulling back. “Goodnight, perfect, sexy queen. I’ll see you next time.” 

“Goodnight, Wyn… Let me know when you get home safe?” Rosita asks. 

Wynonna freezes. What the fuck is  _ that  _ feeling? What is  _ that _ warmth in her chest? All Rosita fucking said was let her know when she got home. Had anyone besides Waves or Nicole ever even considered her getting  _ anywhere  _ safe? 

“Wyn?” Rosita calls out, interrupting her thoughts. “Let me know when you get home, yeah?”

Wynonna smiles softly. “Yeah, you do the same, okay?” 

“Will do.” 

Wynonna can’t wipe the smile off of her face as she raises from her seat. She pushes the rose towards Rosita and then turns to leave. As she’s walking towards the exit, she can only think one simple thought. 

_ Uh oh.  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, Nicole, and Waverly go to a festival together. Rosita's there, too. Double date time?

“Wyn! Get your ass up!” Nicole calls from the kitchen. 

Wynonna grumbles and reaches for her phone. 11:45am. “Ughhhhh, I’m up, I’m up! I’m getting up.” 

“You’ve got like forty-five minutes to get ready before we leave you here!” 

“I never even said I wanted to go to this thing!” 

“Okay, well it’s beer, tacos, nachos, and live music, soo….” Nicole drawls out.

“And you get to spend time with us!” Waverly runs into Wynonna’s room and chimes in as she flops on top of the woman still lying in bed. 

Wynonna grunts and turns over, shoving Waverly off of her and onto her back. “You should have left that last part out. Haught had me sold with the nachos. Being stuck with you two being gross… Maybe I will stay home.”

Waverly pouts. “But ‘Nonna…” 

“Ugh stop. I’m up! I’m getting ready!” Wynonna finally sits up and moves out of her bed. 

“Yay!” Waverly squeals and bounces away back to the kitchen to finish getting their stuff together. 

***

Nicole pulls the red jeep into the parking area for the festival. Wynonna’s yawning and Waverly’s practically vibrating. As much as she jokes, Wynonna wouldn’t have bailed on this. The three of them don’t get to spend a lot of time together with their work schedules. She knows the other two know she wouldn’t have bailed either but they both humor her and beg her to keep going anyway. It’s nice. 

They climb out of the jeep. Nicole hands a bottle of water to each of the Earp women. Wynonna’s bottle is red with a couple of Star Wars and Harley Davidson stickers. Waverly’s bottle is pink with flower stickers and rainbows. Nicole’s bottle is blue with a single Purgatory Fire Department sticker. 

“So where are you losers dragging me to first?” Wynonna asks.

“Well, we need to eat before we start slugging beers back. So, I think the food trucks first…” Nicole answers. 

“Chief Tater Haught gets me…” Wynonna says dreamily. Waverly shakes her head and rolls her eyes, smiling. 

The three of them walk through the festival. There are multiple bands playing on opposite ends of the large area. The one nearest them is covering an AC/DC song and Wynonna bops her head along to it. 

Waverly and Nicole walk hand-in-hand, smiling to one another at how Wynonna seems to be a little freer since her date with Rosita. They almost run into her a few seconds later when Wynonna stops in her tracks. 

“Wynonna, what--”

Wynonna turns on the both of them, eyes fixed on Waverly. She reaches out, grabs her by the ear, and pulls her in close. “I’m going to get so sick of this so fast, Waverly I swear to god.” 

“So sick of what?!” 

Nicole looks past Wynonna and notices a beautiful woman with dark hair and beige skin laughing in the distance. “Ohhhhh… Is that Rosita?” 

“Yes! That is Rosita!” Wynonna says through gritted teeth. 

“I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it!” Waverly repeats, voice high and panicked. 

“Wyn, I really don’t think Waverly did this. Look, she’s here with friends or something…” Nicole says, nodding over Wynonna’s shoulder. 

Wynonna peers over her shoulder and sure enough, Rosita is talking with a man and a woman near one of the food trucks. After a few more seconds, both of Rosita’s companions disappear into the food truck. 

“‘Nonna, can you let go of my ear now?” Waverly begs. Wynonna relents and turns back to the two of them. Waverly urges, “Well, go say _hi_! It’ll be weird if you just ignore her!” 

“Will it, though?” Wynonna scrunches her nose skeptically. 

“My god, Wynonna, just go say hello to the woman. You’ve literally had sex with her,” Nicole sounds exasperated. 

Wynonna glares up at her best friend. “Just because I’ve had my tongue in her box doesn’t mean that she wants to see me every fucking day.”

Waverly is smirking when Wynonna looks over at her. “Why do you look so smug?” 

“Wynonna?” Rosita’s voice sounds from about a foot behind her. Nicole starts smirking then, too. 

Wynonna turns around and feigns surprise. “Rosita! Heyyyy, what are you doing here?” 

“My cousin’s food truck is here every year. Plus, beer and tacos, what more could a girl want?” Rosita jokes. 

“That’s my life philosophy, actually,” Wynonna replies with a grin. “Soooo… Do you have any plans or…?” 

Rosita shrugs. “Just wandering around on my own now.” 

Wynonna feels a soft nudge on her back. Nicole, undoubtedly. Wynonna clears her throat. “What if you wandered around with us instead?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose--” Rosita says, looking over Wynonna’s shoulders. 

“If you couldn’t already tell, I’m third-wheeling it, so it’d be cool to… not do that. And to not do that with you.” Wynonna purses her lips and moves them to the side. 

“If you guys are sure…” 

“Oh definitely,” Nicole speaks up. She moves so that she can offer her hand to Rosita. “I’m Nicole, by the way.” 

Rosita takes it, beaming. “I figured as much. I’m Rosita.” 

“Oh, I know.” 

Waverly sways a little nervously. “Hiiiii Rosita,” she offers weakly. 

“Hi, _Waverly_ ,” Rosita says with a raised brow, emphasis on her name. 

“H-how are you doing?” 

Wynonna looks back and forth between her sister and her… Rosita. The way Waverly squirms is _so_ satisfying. Her eyes settle on Rosita. 

“I’m good. And you can unclench. Wynonna said you two are good, so we’re good, too,” Rosita assures her with a nod. 

“Awesome! We’re all good! We were just going to get some food,” Nicole starts. “So, your cousin’s food truck is obviously our next stop, yeah?” 

“For sure! C’mon, everything is good, so you can’t go wrong.” 

***

While they’re eating, Wynonna makes the realization that Rosita fits in with them almost seamlessly. She and Waverly talk about nerdy shit and just _click_. Sort of like Wynonna did with Nicole. Nicole and Rosita get along well enough, too. It feels _natural_. It makes Wynonna feel… happy. Yeah, it’s definitely happiness.

Rosita notices Wynonna staring and smiles over at her. She reaches out and places her hand on Wynonna’s knee under the picnic table they’re sitting at. She squeezes for a moment then goes to move it away. Wynonna catches her by the wrist and moves it back, leaving her own hand on top of it now. They remain like that until they move on to exploring more of the festival. 

“So, does this count as a second date?” Rosita asks as she and Wynonna walk a few steps ahead of Nicole and Waverly. 

“I don’t know, do you want it to? I know you wanted to plan the ‘second date.’ Wouldn’t want to ruin your plans.” 

“Sometimes the best things in life come out of nowhere.” They share a look and then a smile at Rosita’s words. “I’m good with this being the second date if you are.”

“Just wait until I tell Waverly we went on a double date with her and Haught… She’s going to squeal so loud you hear it in your apartment.” 

“I’ve never been on a double date before,” Rosita chuckles through her words.

“Yeah, me either. It’s not so bad, huh? They’re dopes, but they’re my dopes.” 

“They’re great, Wyn. Do you think they like me?” Rosita winces adorably. 

Wynonna doesn’t stop herself when the urge to reach out and grab Rosita’s hand jolts through her. She laces their fingers together and assures, “Well, I know Waves does. Haught likes most people unless they’re just outright assfucks and you’re pretty great, so yeah, I know she likes you, too.” 

Rosita looks down at their joined hands as they walk. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Wynonna asks, not understanding. 

“Do you like me?” Rosita teases with a smug look. 

“Oh, no. Me? I can’t stand you,” Wynonna replies jokingly without missing a beat. She brushes her thumb across the back of Rosita’s hand and nods. “Yeah, Rose, I like you.” 

Rosita squeezes her hand and leans into Wynonna as they approach their destination. “I like you, too.” 

“Whew!” Wynonna sags exaggeratedly. “Thank god. That would’ve been _so_ embarrassing.” 

Waverly and Nicole don’t try to eavesdrop but they exchange a look when Wynonna grabs Rosita’s hand and then Rosita leans into Wynonna. 

***

“This one feels different, Waves,” Nicole says quietly, making sure that only her girlfriend can hear her. 

“Well, duh. We’ve barely ever met anyone Wynonna slept with, much less someone she’s going on _dates_ with. Rosie seems to be able to keep up with her, though…” 

“Yeah, I think Wyn’s met her match. How long until she tries to run for the hills?” Nicole asks.

Waverly narrows her eyes in consideration. “Oh, I bet she tries to get out of their next date _tomorrow._ ” 

Nicole tilts her head back and forth. “Nah, I think she goes on the next date… probably spends the night with Rosita… Then comes home and has a full meltdown and tries to talk herself out of ever seeing her again.” 

Waverly seems to give it reflection. “I’m sticking with my answer. She’s going to have such a good day with her today and go _full_ panic mode. She never lets herself be happy.” 

“Bet?” Nicole asks. 

“You’re on!” 

***

The four of them get four different kinds of beers and make their way to the main stage to enjoy the band playing now. Wynonna eventually ends up with her arms wrapped around Rosita from behind, dancing with her and laughing. 

Waverly raises her eyebrows and looks to Nicole--a wordless exchange that insists her correctness with their ongoing bet. Nicole shakes her head with a smirk. She’s not worried. 

***

It gets dark and the festival starts winding down. Everyone had stopped drinking a while ago so that they could get home safe. Nicole had only ever had the one beer _hours_ ago, anyway, being the designated driver. 

Rosita walks with Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole to the jeep. Waverly and Nicole hug Rosita before climbing into the jeep and leaving Wynonna to say goodbye. 

“You’re gonna get so damn tired of hanging out with me,” Wynonna teases. They’d seen each other _three days_ in a row and had plans to spend one of their off days together next week. Fuck, it’s terrifying. 

“Pretty sure if anyone gets tired of the other, it’s going to be you getting tired of me,” Rosita counters. 

“What makes you say that?” Wynonna asks, eyebrows furrowing. 

“I like being around you, Wynonna. A lot. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” 

The earnestness in Rosita’s voice definitely terrifies Wynonna even _more._

“I won’t get tired of it,” Wynonna says truthfully. She’s not tired of it and that’s the problem. She can’t see herself getting tired of it. She can see herself _needing_ it. _Craving_ it. She already feels herself craving it. _Shit._

“Well, good. Date number three is all planned out up here.” Rosita taps her temple. Soft brown eyes look into piercing blues. 

Wynonna answers the pull and steps into Rosita’s space. Her hands reach out and rest on Rosita’s hips. She licks her own lips, eyes falling to Rosita’s. “Do I get a hint at least?” 

Rosita crosses her wrists behind Wynonna’s neck and shakes her head. “Nope.” 

“Dress code?” Wynonna asks. 

“Not really. Be comfortable.” Rosita shrugs. 

“Fiiiiine… I’ll see you at work.” 

“See you at work, Wyn.” 

Wynonna pulls her in and kisses her slowly. She knows Waverly and Nicole are not-so-sneakily watching them so she raises one of her fists and flips her middle finger up. Pulling out of the kiss, she smiles down at the shorter woman. 

“Goodnight, Rose.” 

“Goodnight, Wyn. Let me know when you get home safe.”

There it is again. That stupid, meaningless means-everything sentence. Maybe it’s just how Rosita is… but it causes the same tingle in her chest as it had earlier in the wee hours of this morning. 

“You got it. You do the same for me, okay?” 

Rosita nods. Wynonna still doesn’t make a move to leave her. This feeling is new. There’s a heaviness in her feet that feels impossible to combat. No part of her wants to walk away from Rosita or leave her side. There’s a deep ache in her arms and her legs that is screaming at her to stay right where she is. 

Her instincts kick in, screaming at her all at once. _You don’t even know this woman. She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t know the real you. She doesn’t have a clue all of the things you’ve done and your stupid ass is letting yourself need her… Want her. You don’t deserve her. You better fucking run right now._

Without another word or kiss, Wynonna does practically run to the door of the jeep and climb inside. 

“So… That was fuuuuun,” Waverly sings. 

“Shut up. Let’s go home,” Wynonna says shortly. 

Waverly looks over to Nicole once again--knowing. Nicole looks into the rearview mirror and studies Wynonna. The woman sinks into herself and leans her head back against the seat. There’s something there and Nicole doesn’t say it, but she fears that Waverly might just win the bet.

***

The ride home is pretty much silent except for the poppy music that Waverly plays. Wynonna gets out of the jeep and immediately retreats to her bed. She sends Rosita the text she promised and waits for the one from her. 

**R:** _Home safe x Today was the best surprise._

Wynonna stares at her phone. She types out different replies. 

_Yeah, it was._

_It was a pretty good day._

_Feel the same way._

_Glad you think so._

_I definitely had fun._

She can’t bring herself to hit send on any of them. The loud voices in her head trying to protect her are drowning out the joy she felt while she had Rosita in her arms. Wynonna types the heart emoji, presses send, and puts her phone away. That’s all she can make herself manage.

***

Rosita picks up her phone and smiles softly at the heart emoji. The “...” had appeared and disappeared a few times, so Rosita could tell that Wynonna had been going back and forth on what she wanted to say back. The heart said enough, though. 

A few moments pass and her phone buzzes again. 

**Waverly** : _Today was so much fun! Nicole and I would love to go on another double date soon! Thanks for being so cool about the whole Julia thing…_

**R:** _Yeah, Waves, np. Kinda glad you did it. IDK if I woulda had the courage to give her my number otherwise._

**W:** _Well, I think you probably would have but I’m always happy to help a friend! Especially when that friend is making my sister happy._

**R:** _I’m making her happy?_

**W:** _Definitely. She’s a tough egg to crack. But you’ve made a big difference. I’ve never seen her the way I saw her today._

**R:** _That’s nice to hear. Thanks, Waves._

**W:** _Anytime! We should hang out sometime, too! I could always use more friends!_

**R:** _Sure thing._

Rosita scrolls on her phone for a while until another message from Wynonna comes through. She smiles and taps on the notification. 

**_Wynonna:_ ** _Can I call you?_

**R:** _Yeah._

The phone rings and Rosita answers immediately. “Hey there, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, I just wanted to say some stuff.” The nerves virtually radiate through the phone. 

“Say away,” Rosita urges sweetly. 

“Look, I’m not-- I’ve never really done… What we’re doing before. The whole dates and cute shit kind of thing. The _feelings_ kind of thing,” Wynonna says. Each word sounds weighted, like it’s hard to lift out of her mouth. She continues, “But I just want you to know that I really like what we’re doing and I’m trying really fucking hard to keep doing it. And I don’t know how to do the cutesy text thing or the cutesy anything, really, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to fuck this all up and I don’t want to do that, so, I just wanted to warn you.” 

Rosita listens closely to each word. She doesn’t interrupt; she just listens. When Wynonna says the last bit-- _I just wanted to warn you_ \--Rosita aches. She knows there’s so much that she doesn’t know about Wynonna, but she can tell that Wynonna is good. Regardless of anything else, she can feel that. 

“Well, thanks for the warning, Wyn. I really like what we’re doing, too, for the record. And you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know. I don’t want you to get all in your head and think I’m expecting anything from you. I just like hanging out with you and we have fun, right?” 

“Yeah, we do, but you deserve better.” 

Rosita thinks for a moment. “What makes you say that?” 

“I dunno. You’re just so understanding about everything and you’re smart. And I’m just… a lot of other shit, I guess.” 

“You’re smart and funny. And understanding, too. I could see how pissed you got at Waverly with the whole Julia thing, but it didn’t take you long to forgive her.”

“She’s my sister. She’s all I had pretty much my whole life until I met Haught. I’d forgive her for pretty much anything.” 

“Maybe, but still. Look, Wyn, whatever baggage you got, I promise I’ve got baggage, too. Maybe it’s different, maybe it’s the same. But I don’t mind you having baggage. No expectations, like I said. Just keep going on dates with me, if you want, and we’ll see what happens, okay?” 

There’s a small pause before Wynonna speaks again. “Are you dating other people?” 

“No, but it’s okay if you are.”

“I’m not.” 

“Okay…”

“Will you-- Can we _not_ do that… While we figure this stuff out? I don’t need the competition.” Wynonna says, trying to joke. 

“Yeah. Sounds good to me. I don’t want to date anyone else, anyway.”

“Me either.”

Rosita smiles to herself. “I’m glad you called, Wynonna. You can call me anytime, okay?”

When Wynonna speaks again, she seems more at ease and it soothes Rosita. “I’m glad I called, too. Not usually my M.O. But I’m trying this thing where I don’t turn into a fucking pussy and run away from shit that makes me feel happy.”

Rosita feels her breath catch in her throat. “I make you feel happy?”

“Well, yeah, figured that was obvious.” 

“Still nice to hear, Wyn.”

“You do. You make me feel really happy. Still not sure I deserve it, but I’m too selfish to give a shit.”

Rosita shakes her head, despite Wynonna not being able to see her. “I think you calling and saying everything you did, proved that that’s not true.”

Wynonna doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Maybe.” 

“You make me happy, too, by the way,” Rosita assures her. 

“Give it time.” 

“I plan to.” 

“I’m going to get some sleep now, Rose. Thank you for… being you.”

Rosita’s heart swells in her chest. “You don’t have to thank me, Wyn. Get some sleep. And dream about me.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Rosita fall into a nightly routine at the bar. Rosita invites Wynonna to come home with her and Wynonna agrees. Wynonna starts to deal with her feelings and share them even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very quick mention of domestic abuse within this chapter as Wynonna shares stuff about her past -- nothing more than is talked about in the show.

The day after the festival, Wynonna wakes and ventures into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Waverly comes bounding down the stairs a few moments later. 

“‘Nonna!” Waverly greets with the too-wide smile that makes Wynonna raise her eyebrows at her. 

“What’s up, baby girl? Naughty Haughty at work, yeah?” 

“Yeah! I know you’re probably going to get ready and leave soon. I just wanted to say hiiiiiieee before you left.” Waverly walks over to where Wynonna’s standing with her mug and leans against the counter, swaying adorably. 

Wynonna spends a few seconds just staring at her baby sister with suspicious eyes. “Hi. What do you want?” 

“Want?! Me? Oh I don’t want anything! Just saying hey to my big sister…” 

“Alright... “

“Are you seeing Rosie tonight?” Waverly rushes out, pursing her lips at the end. 

“There it is…” Wynonna whispers to herself. “Yeah, Waves. I’ll probably stop by the bar and see her for a bit, why?”

“When are you guys going out again?” Waverly keeps poking. 

“Thursday… So like… Almost a week from now…” Wynonna sounds exasperated when she answers. 

“What are you guys gonna do?” 

“Do you know how to say anything that isn’t a question?” Wynonna counters pointedly. 

Waverly sighs and pouts the slightest bit. “Hey, look! I’m sorry, okay! I haven’t really gotten to, like, talk about stuff like this with you before and it’s just nice.” 

Wynonna sighs when she sees the dejected look on her little sister’s face. Her own expression softens. “I’m sorry, Waves. I didn’t mean to-- Go all Wynonna on you.” She licks her lips and tilts her head. “I don’t know what we’re doing. Rose is surprising me.” The little tug on the corners of her lips would have been missed if Waverly hadn’t been studying her in an almost uncomfortable way, fishing for something. 

“So you’re not gonna back out, then?” Waverly prys. 

Wynonna seems to consider. Then, she smiles a bit more noticeably. “Nope. No bailing on my end. I-- I want to see where it goes.” 

Is that  _ pride _ she sees on Wynonna’s face? Waverly can’t help but mirror her sister’s look, even if it does mean she’s likely losing the bet if Wynonna doesn’t run for the hills before the night’s over. But… it also doesn’t seem like Nicole’s going to win either.  _ What is happening?  _

“Oooohhhhh, look at you, Wynonna Earp…” Waverly sways a bit more, shimmying her shoulders towards her sister. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t make a big thing of it and make me change my mind…”

Waverly straightens and becomes tight-lipped. Wynonna shakes her head with a chuckle. “I’m gonna go shower. Dork.” 

Once her sister is out of sight, Waverly pulls out her phone to shoot a text to Nicole. 

**Waves:** _ I think I’m losing the bet. Nonna is like smiling and stuff and talking about how she wants to ‘see where things go.’ _

**Nicole:** _ What?! No fucking way…  _

**W:** _ Way! I think you might lose, too…  _

**N:** _ We’ll see about that.  _

***

Wynonna dances, watches Rosita, and joins her at the bar some time after. Rosita serves her a glass of whiskey and talks to her in between taking care of the other patrons. Mostly, Wynonna watches Rosita work. She notes the way Rosita’s nose crinkles when someone  _ really  _ makes her laugh and the way it doesn’t when she’s faking it. 

This is how the next few nights they work together unfold. 

On Sunday night, the night before Wynona’s next off day, a patron pisses Rosita off and Wynonna realizes how hot it is when the normally gentle woman clenches her jaw. The three lines that appear between her eyebrows make Wynonna shiver a bit. There’s something between a smile and a frown playing on Rosita’s lips--the annoyance translating loud and crystal clear. 

The bartender stomps over to where Wynonna’s sitting. The stripper is trying very hard not to smirk and look at Rosita like she’s a five-course meal and she’s absolutely _ starving.  _

“Fucking jerk,” Rosita breathes out, looking back towards the man who is too plastered to care. 

Wynonna rolls her lips inward to keep the smug look on her face as at bay as she possibly can. Her eyebrows raise a little and she swallows the extra saliva gathering in her mouth. “What happened?” She tries to ask naturally. 

“Just a drunk idiot crossing a line. Not exactly new shit for me,” Rosie says, still shaking her head. Finally, she snaps her head towards the woman seated across the bar. Immediately, she softens slightly. “When are you headed out? You usually leave soon.” 

“It’s my day off now…” Wynonna explains. “No rush to get away… Besides… You’re hot when you’re angry. How was I supposed to tear myself away from that?” 

“Oh, you think so?” Rosita licks her lips and leans over the bar. 

Wynonna leans in with her. “Know so.” She brings her fingers up to run along the place where her eyebrows had creased her skin. “So sexy with your mean eyebrows…” Her fingers run down the woman’s jaw. “Tight jaw…” Then over the woman’s lips. “Your little frowny kinda thing you had going. Really got me all tingly everywhere.” Wynonna lets her hand drop down to the bar. 

“Well… We should do something about that, shouldn’t we?” Rosita teases. “Come over…” 

“Miss Bustillos…” Wynonna coos, scandalized. “Inviting me over when you have to work later… I don’t know… I don’t want you to be tired.” 

Rosita shakes her head. “It’ll be so worth it… No sneaking out this time, though…” 

Wynonna takes in a deep breath, shaking her head. “You drive a hard bargain, Rose… But I think I can manage that.” 

“Good… Here…” Rosita reaches under the bar and grabs her keyring from her bag and takes off a singular key, offering it to Wynonna. “Go ahead and get outta here. I’ve got a couple hours left… I have to help close up this morning.” 

Wynonna reaches out for it with a confounded look on her face. “Are you sure--I can just wait…” 

“Nah, go on, Wyn. No need to hang around this place any more than you have to.” 

_ Shit shit shit. Shit!  _ Wynonna’s inner turmoil begins.  _ She’s just given you the key to her fucking place you ignoramous. Just take it and go. She doesn’t think we’re girlfriends, does she? So fucking what if she does… It’s not like you’d say no.  _

“I could be like a burglar or a serial killer or something and you’re giving me the key to your place,” Wynonna says after too long of a pause. 

Rosita laughs, shaking her head. “You’d be a really shitty criminal mastermind… Introducing me to your family… We work in the same place...” 

“Maybe we’re all in it together…” 

“Go rob me blind, then,” Rosita continues to tease. “I’ll see the damage when I get home.” 

Wynonna feels warm all over. Is she really about to go sit for hours at Rosita’s place… Waiting for her to get home? “See you there…” Wynonna goes to leave but Rosita catches her by the arm on the bar. She turns back to her and smiles when Rosita pulls her into a kiss. 

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I’ll be there soon.” Rosita says against Wynonna’s lips, pulling away after a few seconds and returning to work. 

Wynonna lets out a long breath and heads out of the bar to her car.

She opens her group chat with Nicole and Waverly and types out a message. 

**Wynonna:** _ Staying at Rosie’s tonight. Don’t wait up.  _

And then she’s on her way to Rosita’s.

***

Rosita texts Wynonna to let her know she’s headed to her place and Wynonna texts back to let her know the door’s unlocked now. 

The sound of the door opening makes Wynonna feel like she’s buzzing all over.  _ This is stupid. This is so stupid. Why did you do this?  _

Rosita latches the door behind her and walks into her flat. “Wyn, where you at?” 

“In here!” Wynonna calls from the kitchen. 

Smiling, Rosita makes her way to the kitchen and stops when she sees two plates sitting on the island where her chairs are placed. Each plate has a sandwich on it and there’s a can of pop with each. Wynonna’s sitting in front of one of them. 

Rosita asks, “What’s this?” 

“I don’t cook…” Wynonna says. Her eyes are soft and pleading. She winces, showing most of her teeth. “So I made what I know with what you had and figured you’d be hungry when you got here. I’m always… hungry… after a shift.” Wynonna realizes she’s rambling and clears her throat. 

“It’s perfect. I am hungry. Thank you.” Rosita takes her seat beside Wynonna and pops open the can, taking a sip. “So, you decided not to burgle the place, eh?” 

“Yeah, Waves and Nic couldn’t make it in time with the getaway van…” Wynonna jokes. “Maybe some other time.”

They eat quickly in mostly silence, talking absentmindedly a few times about work. Rosita notices Wynonna’s leg bouncing slightly and smirks. “You good?” 

“Huh?” Wynonna asks. “Yeah, I’m dandy.” 

Rosita reaches out and places her hand on Wynonna’s knee to still her leg. She leans in close to Wynonna’s ear and whispers. “Bed time?” 

A soft sound exhales from Wynonna and she turns her head, nodding as she does so. “Please, fuck…” she murmurs against Rosita’s lips. 

***

This time is  _ so much _ better than the last and Wynonna doesn’t even know how the fuck that’s possible. Rosita remembers  _ everything  _ that gets her. By the time they settle, Wynonna couldn’t have dreamed of sneaking out even if she wanted to. Her body is thoroughly exhausted and her head feels virtually empty. No thoughts at all. It’s quiet for the first time in years. 

Rosita mirrors her, slumping heavy into the bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. She turns on her side and grabs Wynonna by the hand, pulling the woman around her body from behind. Wynonna’s never  _ cuddled  _ before, and she realizes quickly that she’s a fucking idiot for never doing that. 

Wynonna curls herself into Rosita, wrapping her arm around her torso and keeping her in place against her body firmly. Her other arm slides under Rosita’s pillow and finds Rosita’s hand there. Their fingers link together. Rosita pushes her ass back into Wynonna’s groin, moaning softly as she does so. They  _ fit.  _ And Wynonna’s never been more comfortable in her fucking life. 

She’s terrified. 

She wants this. 

Her heart pulls for the woman in her arms more than it has pulled for anything in her life. Is this what other people feel? Not once had she ever felt this deep fucking yearning in her chest for another human being like this. She’d had more sex than most people in the world, she figures. And not once had she ever felt  _ this.  _ She’s Wynonna Earp and she doesn’t need anyone or anything but herself.

But she… thinks she needs Rosita. If she doesn’t  _ need  _ her, she knows she wants her. Wants her so deeply and so wholly that her whole body vibrates at the thought of doing this every goddamned, forsaken night. 

“Mmmmcomfy,” Rosita mumbles, rolling her body back into Wynonna again. 

Wynonna presses a kiss to the back of Rosita’s head through her silky, luscious hair that smells like a mix of booze, cigarettes, and her shampoo--that delicious cherry blossom smell that Wynonna breathes in deep. 

She falls asleep soon after Rosita’s breathing evens out. 

***

Rosita wakes first. She’s on her back and Wynonna’s arm is draped across her middle and her head is on her shoulder. Her own arms are wrapped tightly around the taller woman’s body. She grins wide and watches Wynonna sleep. She looks so different. 

All of the weight Wynonna carries in her shoulders and in her face… Just isn’t there when the woman sleeps. If she didn’t think she was totally insane for thinking it, Rosita would bet money that Wynonna is  _ smiling  _ softly right now. So peaceful. 

_ She’s still here, _ Rosita reminds herself. The woman hadn’t snuck out in the middle of the night.  _ She’s in your arms.  _ That distinction feels important. Had anyone ever taken the time to just wrap this woman up in their arms? Had anyone taken the time to let Wynonna  _ be _ Wynonna? Had Wynonna let anyone get this close? 

“Are you watching me sleep?” Wynonna says groggily. “Kinda creepy, Rose.” 

“Maybe… Don’t you mean romantic?” Rosita counters. 

“Nah, I mean creepy… Was I drooling?” Wynonna seems to get her bearings a little better and opens her eyes so she can look up. She’s not ready for the way Rosita’s looking down at her. The afternoon sun makes her eyes this bright, shining brown color with hints of… green? Hazel? They’re so beautiful in this light. And there’s so much in them that Wynonna can’t read. She can always read people.  _ Always.  _ But this is foreign. Utterly and altogether foreign. 

“No drool as far as I know. Well no more than this morning when you were…” Rosita raises her eyebrows. 

“Oh shut up!” Wynonna laughs and presses her face into Rosita’s chest, placing a kiss there. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

They fall into a comfortable silence. For a short while, Rosita’s sure that Wynonna’s gone back to sleep. Her fingers run through Wynonna’s bed head gently, unknotting what she can carefully. The shorter woman is more than content to stay just like this. 

“I’ve never stayed the night with someone before,” Wynonna speaks out of nowhere. 

Pins and needles spread through Rosita’s chest. In the same moment that she feels so happy to be the person for Wynonna, she hurts for everything she still doesn’t know about her. 

“Well, it wasn’t that bad, was it?” Rosie tries to keep it light.

“Mm-mm,” Wynonna says shaking her head gently. “Was nice. No bad at all.” 

“You’re a good snuggler… Can’t believe you’ve never snuggled before.” 

Wynonna laughs. “Wynonna Earp, good snuggler. Never thought I’d hear that one.” Wynonna brings her hand to Rosita’s chest and starts to trace soft patterns there. “Haven’t slept that good--Ever,” Wynonna breathes out, like she’s releasing a hundred years of repression all at once.

Rosita picks up on the cues. Wynonna’s trying to talk about her feelings and doesn’t know how. The words say more to Rosita than Wynonna can. Maybe, Wynonna doesn’t always look as peaceful as Rosita noticed earlier. Maybe, it’s all because Wynonna had been able to settle with her here without all the other shit. Rosie smooths her thumb over Wynonna’s shoulder and hums. 

“Me either, Wyn,” Rosita answers truthfully. 

“It’s ‘cause I’m really good in bed,” Wynonna deflects, back to making light of things. “Tired you all out.” 

“Yeah… Something like that,” Rosita plays along. Wynonna looks up at Rosita again and they share an unspoken understanding. A moment later, Rosita speaks again. “You hungry?” 

“ _ Starving,”  _ Wynonna near-moans. 

“Brunch?”

“You’re cooking for me?” 

“If you want…”

Wynonna smiles. “I want.” 

Rosita makes a move to get out of Wynonna’s arms and rise from the bed. The taller woman tightens her arm around her and snuggles into her neck. Rosita laughs. “Wynonna… I have to get out of bed if I’m going to cook.” 

“Ughhhhhh, no, I don’t like that part.” Wynonna grumbles. 

The pout on Wynonna’s lips melts Rosita right back into bed. Before she can open her mouth to protest further, Wynonna’s moved to cup the side of her face and kiss her slowly. So carefully, Rosita rolls Wynonna onto her back… And then pushes herself up and scoots to the edge of the bed. Wynonna’s arms reach after her until she collapses face-first onto the mattress with a groan. 

“Behave, Wynonna, and maybe I’ll let you shower with me after brunch…” Rosita offers. 

" _ Behave  _ isn’t in my vocabulary…” Wynonna says, voice muffled by the sheets. 

“Learn it… Or I’ll teach it to you...” The dark tone in Rosita’s voice makes Wynonna look up at her with a glint in her eyes. Rosita shakes her head. She moves through her room and tosses Wynonna a fresh pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt and gets dressed herself. “Food. Then shower. If you’re good.”

“And if I’m not?” Wynonna asks, sitting up and putting the shirt on. 

“Do you  _ really  _ want to risk it, Wynonna?” Rosita asks, echoing Wynonna’s words from their first night together. 

***

“So, are we still on for Thursday?” Rosita asks as she takes a bite of the pancakes she’s made for them. 

“Definitely! Why wouldn’t we be?” Wynonna asks, genuinely confused. 

Rosita bites down on her jaw and shrugs. 

“You think I’m gonna do a disappearing act…” Wynonna says, the hurt in her words subtle but there. 

“No…” Rosita shakes her head. “No, that’s not-- That’s not exactly it. I know that you needed your space when we first-- and I just don’t want to, like, smother you-- If you need a break--” 

“I don’t,” Wynonna says before Rosita can carry on. “I don’t need a break. It’s--quieter--up here when I’m with you. And it’s nice. I don’t have to think about all the shitty things that I’ve done. And all the mistakes I’ve made. And once you learn all that shit, you probably aren’t gonna want to be around me so--”

“Try me.” Rosita urges. 

“What?” Wynonna stops.

“You said I won’t want to be around you. Why wouldn’t I?” Rosita asks gently. 

When Wynonna doesn’t answer for a few long moments, Rosita speaks again. “You don’t have to.” 

Wynonna looks down and plays with a piece of pancake in a pool of syrup. “Might as well before I get in too deep,” she mutters to herself, but Rosita hears it. “When I was a fucking kid, my dad was an asshole, a drunk. He beat my mom, my older sister, Willa, and me. He never got to lay a hand on Waverly. I wouldn’t let him.” 

Rosita watches, hanging on every word. 

“Willa?” 

“Yeah, Willa. My dad was a cop and got on the wrong fucking side of some big time shitheads back home. They ambushed us one night and took her and my dad. I tried to-- I tried to save-- I picked up my dad’s gun at twelve years old and shot my dad through the back, aiming for the men who had him. They took Willa and I ran with Waverly as fast as I could.” 

It’d been forever since Wynonna had shared that memory with anyone. Waverly had told Nicole and, of course, Wynonna had talked about it some with her best friend, but… Telling it to Rosita felt like knives in her throat. 

“So, I was the freak who shot her dad and I had--have--nightmares about it all the time. The kids at my school--gave me hell over it. The whole fucking time. For years. My school life was shit and I turned into a real bitch who got back at every fucker who ever fucking dared cross me and did it ten times fucking worse than whatever it was they did to me.” Wynonna swallows. 

Rosita scoots closer to Wynonna and places a hand on her back. The other hand comes up to Wynonna’s face and wipes away tears she hadn’t realized she cried. “What’s the part that makes me not want to be around you?” Rosita asks softly. 

Wynonna looks at Rosita. She feels so fucking small. “The part where I’m a fucking vindictive selfish bitch?” 

Rosita shakes her head. “I missed that part… I got the part where you went through some hard shit that most people couldn’t even dream of going through… The part where stupid kids punished you for something you never meant to do… And the part where you started protecting yourself the best way you knew how.” Rosita cups the side of Wynonna’s face and brushes her thumb over her cheek. 

“I’ve seen you with Waves and with Nicole. And with me. You’re not selfish. Or vindictive. Maybe you can be a bitch, I don’t know, but so can I,” Rosita jokes. “I’m not running.” 

Wynonna leans into Rosita’s hand and sighs a deep breath. The largest part of her baggage is out there now and Rosita had accepted it with grace and understanding. This woman has to be a fever dream. She has to be a  _ figment of her imagination.  _ “What if I told you that barely scratches the surface and I have so much shit to tell you?” 

“When did all this other shit happen?” Rosita asks. 

“A while ago…” Wynonna admits. 

“Well, I’m not with  _ a while ago  _ Wynonna. I’m with  _ right now  _ Wynonna. And  _ right now  _ Wynonna makes me fucking happy… And makes me laugh. You can share as much of  _ a while ago  _ Wynonna with me as you want, but I really like  _ right now  _ Wynonna and I’m going to keep seeing what’s going to happen. If that’s cool with you.” 

Wynonna nods. “It’s so cool with me.  _ So cool  _ with me.” 

Rosita leans forward and rests her forehead against Wynonna’s. “Good. Now eat… Food’s getting cold. And we still have a shower to take.”

Wynonna laughs, shaking her head. Both of her hands cup Rosita’s face and she presses her lips to hers for a few seconds. “Stupid, sexy, perfect genius…” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita finally gets to take Wynonna on the date she planned to an unexpected place.

Wynonna stands in front of the rack with most of her clothes, remembering Rosita’s words. _Be comfortable._ She’s pretty sure that Rosita isn’t taking her somewhere that she needs to wear her workout pants or pajama pants. 

“Not that comfortable, Earp,” she talks to herself quietly. 

Really, she just needs to decide which shirt she’s going to wear. The black jeans, boots and leather jacket are all given if she’s going to be comfortable. To show off the girls or to suffocate them… That is the question. Rosita’s had her fair share of them by now, right? Wynonna snickers at herself. What an absurd thing to think? Of course, she hasn’t. 

A mostly sheer number stands out to her and she smirks. This is the one. She’ll put the dangly choker on and wear that sexy black bra she has. Hopefully, wherever Rosita takes her will appreciate how damn sexy she’s going to look. 

“When are you leaving for your date?” Nicole asks from her doorway where the curtain is pulled back. 

“Jeeze!” Wynonna jumps, not expecting her best friend to be creeping there. “If I have to tell you to wear a bell one more damn time, I’m going to shove it up your ass.” 

“Try it, Earp.” Nicole warns with a smile. “Anyway, answer my question.” 

“I’m not,” Wynonna says, turning back to holding the sheer shirt out in front of her again, narrowing her eyes to make her final decision. 

Before Wynonna even knows what the hell is going on, Nicole has her by the shoulders and is bending down to get in her face. “What do you mean you’re not? What happened to not running away like a pussy?” 

The brunette twists her face in annoyance and rolls her eyes. “You fucking drama queen. I’m not _leaving_ because Rose is picking me up. God, how do you get around with your asshole clenched so tight all the time?” She shrugs the taller woman off and goes back to laying her clothes out on her bed. 

“Oh…” Nicole breathes out, straightening and taking a step back. She nods. “That’s good, then.”

“Yep. She’s gonna be here in like an hour, I guess. She said to be ready at ten-thirty. I almost told her it was too early, but she’s been planning this for days or something so… I figure we’ll see what the stink is about.”

“I’ll get you some coffee.” Nicole starts to walk out towards the kitchen. 

“Awww, thanks, honey! You know how I like it,” Wynonna teases. 

***

Wynonna’s had _two_ full cups of coffee and one shot of whiskey by the time Rosita’s sleek, black Firebird pulls up behind Wynonna’s truck in front of the homestead. Lucky for the eldest Earp woman, she drinks coffee and whiskey like they’re water. She feels cool as a cucumber. 

The knock on the door lights her up inside. Wynonna tries to suppress the grin on her face because Nicole’s watching her wait. 

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” Nicole asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Can’t look too eager, Haught.”

“But you are… You’re practically vibrating, Wynonna. Go answer the damn door before I do and make it worse.”

“Fuck you!” 

Wynonna leaves Nicole with her middle finger raised back at her. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to the old homestead that’s incredibly different from Rosita’s flat. She had debated with herself whether to give Rosita her address or not for a long while. At the end of the day, this is part of the package. Might as well get all of it out of the way now. 

Rosita stands on the other side of the door with a bouquet of… suckers? Wynonna raises her eyebrows and the grin on her face spreads wide, unable to be contained any longer. The shorter woman looks so adorable and beautiful all at once. 

Her hair is down and the blonde ends of it seem brighter than before. Wynonna wonders if she got her hair done in the last few days. She’s wearing black boots that come up past her knees, a red leather skirt that leaves about two inches of skin between her boots and it, a dark teal tank top, covered by a simple black jacket with rose designs on it. 

“I didn’t figure you were one for flowers… But I know you like these,” Rosita explains her unique choice of arrangement in her hands. She extends the candy bouquet for Wynonna to take. “Made it myself with the flavors I’ve seen you with at the bar sometimes.” 

Wynonna receives it with a shake of her head. “Thanks, Rosie. Let me go put this in my room. You can come in for a second if you want. The house is old, but it’s home.” 

“Okay,” Rosita answers, taking a step inside past Wynonna. Her eyes find Nicole immediately and she waves. 

Nicole waves back and watches as Wynonna hurries past her with her candy bouquet, trying to keep her smile under control when she turns back to Rosita. “So where you guys off to?” 

Rosita narrows her eyes and rolls her lips in, tilting her head. “That’s a surprise. I’ll let Wynonna tell you later if she wants. But I’m hoping I don’t land flat on my face with this.” 

Nicole leans forward and lowers her voice. “The sucker bouquet is a knock outta the park. I think you’re safe.” 

A few seconds later, Wynonna comes bounding out and grabs Rosita by the hand. “Alright, time to go! Later, Haught!” 

Rosita calls back a quick farewell and allows herself to be dragged out of the house. She almost trips down the stairs a little as Wynonna keeps up her beeline to the car. “Whoa! Slow down, Wynonna, what’s the rush?” 

They stop right beside the car and Wynonna reaches for the driver’s door to open it. “No rush. Just want you all to myself…” She partly lies. 

“Wynonna… I like your house,” Rosita says virtually out of nowhere. 

Wynonna freezes. 

“It was nice in there from what I saw. Seemed cozy and safe. It’s nice out _here._ Much quieter than in the city where I live. Would kill to have a place like this to come home to after a loud night at Pussy Willows,” Rosita continues. 

“Really? Well… I’d invite you over but my room kind of doesn’t have a door--it has curtains--and the walls are really thin and no one needs to hear those two going at it… ‘Specially not you,” Wynonna reasons evenly, her natural snark underlying each word. 

“Who says we would be able to hear anything over our own sounds?” Rosita challenges cheekily. “You don’t have to invite me over, Wyn. Not until you’re ready or you want to. But I’d say yes. No matter what sounds I have to suffer through.” 

The taller woman seems to consider it before nodding. Softness returns to her expression as it continually does with Rosita. “Okay. We’ll see how your date goes and maybe I’ll invite you inside…” 

“By all means, then, let’s get it going!” 

***

They travel into the city. Wynonna’s hand rests on Rosita’s thigh as she drives. Rosita lets her DJ and sings along to most of Wynonna’s music. No matter how much Wynonna pouts or begs to finally be told where they’re going, Rosita doesn’t budge. 

Thirty minutes into the drive, Rosita pulls the car into the parking area for the Ghost River Triangle Science and Technology Center. Wynonna doesn’t try to hide the skepticism on her face but she also doesn’t say a word. This… Is new. Despite her confusion, Wynonna has to admit that she’s sort of excited to see what Rosita has up her sleeve. 

“Have you ever been here?” Rosita asks, breaking into Wynonna’s thoughts. 

“Nope,” Wynonna answers simply. “Gotta say… I wasn’t expecting this.”

Rosita’s nerves are nearly driving her mad. There’s one specific reason that she had picked this location for their date and it could either go really wrong or really well--all dependent on if she’d read one of their talks well on their first date. 

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” 

“How about you take me on this date and I’ll decide either during or after?” Wynonna offers, brushing her thumb over the exposed skin of Rosita’s leg. 

“Alright…” Rosita says after a long breath. “Come on.” 

***

Hand in hand, they walk into the Science and Technology center. The first thing Wynonna notices is the way it smells clean and everything looks like something she wants to touch. She figures that’s the point. Everything is pretty much interactive. This would be somewhere normal kids would have gone on field trips… If she had ever been allowed to go. Problem children didn’t get signed permission slips. 

Rosita had pre-paid for their tickets so they were in quickly. Rosita pulls out her phone, quickly explaining that she downloaded the app a few days ago so that she could plan their visit. “You can pick something else, though. We don’t have to follow the plan. I just wanted to have one in case.” 

Wynonna grins at the woman and nods. “What’s first?” 

“Well… I want to go here. So you can have as much time to spend there as you want. I-- Think you’ll really like it,” Rosita explains, tapping on one of the exhibitions on her phone and handing it to Wynonna. 

Wynonna looks down at the title with intent eyes. _Medical Sensations._ She looks to Rosita for just a second before turning back to the phone to read on. _Medical Sensations explores the world of medicine through the five senses, and how human and technological sensations shape medical culture. It showcases its rich medical collection – as well as seldom seen images and artifacts sourced from collections across Canada. Visitors will be engaged in highly-interactive, sensorial experiences – that illustrate how the human dimension of medical care continues to evolve with technological advances._

“Rosie…” Wynonna breathes out, fixing her blue eyes on the other woman. 

“I just figured since you talked about wanting to go to med school… Might be fun or helpful or something for you to see something like this. Maybe it could help you decide if you still wanted to try and go… Or maybe it would just be fun. There’s no pressure here. I just wanted you to--” 

Wynonna cuts Rosita off with a kiss. It’s short and gets the intended result--Rosita quieting for a few moments. “I got it. I know why you brought me here… And I’m fucking pumped, so how about we find this _Medical Sensation_ shit and get to geeking out or whatever it is you genius nerds do.” 

It’s not hard to find. The center makes everything clear and the app has an interactive map. Immediately, Rosita knows that bringing Wynonna here is a huge success. Wynonna’s looking at everything in front of them, but Rosita is looking at her--studying the way Wynonna’s blue eyes widen and seem to sparkle. When Wynonna’s tongue pokes out of the side of her mouth a little, Rosita wonders if she looks as awestruck as she feels. 

“C’mon, Rose...” Wynonna goes ahead of her and pulls her excitedly by the hand. 

Rosita had expected Wynonna to take her time through this exhibit, but she hadn’t expected her to take _this_ much time. At each display, she carefully reads over the information panels, reading quietly and slowly under her breath. She has to go back and re-read a couple of them and even turns to Rosita and asks what a few words mean. Rosita has the answer for most, but when she doesn’t, she pulls her phone out and looks them up. They figure out the context together. 

Each display is interactive and Wynonna makes sure to interact at least twice each time. They learn medical histories of different tools and how the world arrives to the latest development. Wynonna seems to make mental note after mental note about what the latest practices are. 

There is a screen that lets the both of them stand in front of it and move their bodies. The screen shows their skeletons and how the bones would move without all of the muscles, tendons, and flesh that guard them. One step back, does the same with the circulatory system and then one more step back, does the same with the muscular system. 

They have _too_ much fun here--especially when they start to kiss each other just to see what bones, muscles, and veins look like when that particular action is carried out. 

Towards the end, there’s a dress up station and Wynonna pulls on a white coat and stethoscope around her neck. She grabs a clipboard off the wall and turns to Rosita. 

“How do I look? Absolutely ridiculous?” Wynonna inquires, posing stoically. 

Rosita takes a moment to really look at Wynonna. You can see a little bit of her leather jacket beneath the white coat, but honestly… “No, you look good. Like you belong in one of those,” Rosita speaks sincerely. 

“Oh, shut up! You’re just trying to get me all hot and bothered,” Wynonna deflects. 

Rosita rolls her eyes playfully. “I don’t need to flatter you with stuff about a white coat to do that… I mean it, Wynonna, you look like the sexy hot doctor of my dreams. Not ridiculous at all.” 

“Really?” Wynonna questions, scrunching her nose. 

“Really, baby. You would definitely rock this white coat if you ever decided that’s what you wanted to do. You’d be so sexy with your ponytail and scrubs. _Wynonna Earp, MD_ on your white coat.” Rosita runs her finger along the space above the breast pocket of the coat. 

Wynonna looks down to watch the movements of Rosita tracing her name out. Her hands reach out and rest on Rosita’s waist. Their eyes find each other once the movement is done. “Thank you for bringing me here, Rosie. It means a lot more than-- Than I can really say. I’m not good at it.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, Wyn. I have eyes,” Rosita assures her. 

“Let me get this thing off before I steal it. Very tempting, by the way.” 

They finish up with the exhibit and it’s been about an hour and a half by the time they reach the exit. 

“What’s next?” Wynonna asks. 

“Food.”

They stop to eat in the food court before continuing their journey through the rest of the massive Science center. The next three hours are spent exploring _Wearable Tech, From Earth to Us, Hidden Worlds, and Sound by Design._ None of these exhibits capture Wynonna quite as much as that first one, but she enjoys every single one. 

Maybe, they’re all just fun… Maybe, it’s because she’s with Rosita and Rosita could probably make the most boring thing in the world interesting to Wynonna. They get two souvenir photos taken. Wynonna would never have fucking done this with anyone besides Waverly or Nicole in a million years before she met Rosita. 

One of the souvenir photos is a cute one with the both of them smiling. The other has Rosita pressing a kiss to Wynonna’s cheek. Wynonna’s eyes are closed and she’s smiling wide. The photographer had said _Look like you like each other. Let’s see what you got!_ Rosita had laid the kiss on her without a moment of thought. Wynonna had laughed brightly and closed her eyes. Rosita buys them both. 

On their way to the car, Wynonna pulls Rosita against her and kisses her with all of the happiness that courses through her body, all of the emotions the woman continues to evoke in her, and all of the things she can’t find the words to say. Rosita wraps her arms around Wynonna’s neck, clinging to the folder with their photos in one hand. 

Wynonna’s arms around Rosita’s middle pull her in as close as she can physically manage and lift her off the ground briefly. She returns her safely to the ground and pulls out of the kiss. Stray eyes find them around the parking lot, but neither of them seem to notice. 

“What was that for?” Rosita asks, a little dazed and breathless. 

“Just needed to. That okay?” 

“Mmhm, more than okay. But you may want to get me to the car first the next time you kiss me like _that,”_ Rosita advises. 

“Oh really? Why? You gonna jump by bones out here in front of everyone?”

“Thinkin’ about it.” 

“Keep it in your pants, Bustillos. It’s barely past four p.m.” 

Rosita smacks Wynonna playfully and walks off towards her car, leaving Wynonna to jog a few steps to catch up with her. 

***

Rosita spends the next few hours showing Wynonna her favorite hangout spots in the city--a record store with comics, a bookstore, and an ice cream shop. They stop and listen to street musicians for a long while. 

By the time seven rolls around, Wynonna asks if they can go to a specific restaurant for takeout so that they can go have dinner at her thinking spot from their first date. Rosita happily obliges. 

They get out with their food and lie across the hood of Rosita’s car carefully. From here, they can see the beautiful way the moon shines down and illuminates the trees and mountains. The stars look beautiful and Wynonna feels her bones settle as she starts to really take in her new favorite day. 

“So, good... fourth..? Date?” Rosita asks. Did the other night they spent together count? 

“Well if you’re counting our sleepover from Sunday, wouldn’t that make this our fifth date?” Wynonna asks. 

“Good point,” Rosita nods, frowning in consideration. “Whatever. Good day?” 

“Best day,” Wynonna answers shortly, but it’s enough. The words carry the weight of how true they are. 

For a while, they dine in silence. To Rosita’s surprise, it’s Wynonna who breaks the quiet and breaks it with a statement she hadn’t been expecting so soon. 

“I think I do want to try and get into med school… I’m not kidding myself about it being easy and I still don’t know what I need to do. But… I think I want to try. Even if it doesn’t happen. Maybe I can put it to rest one way or the other.” 

Rosita looks over at Wynonna, but the woman is looking out at the stars, taking a sip of her drink, seemingly lost in deep thought. Rosita stares for a few moments too long, but Wynonna doesn’t seem to notice or mind. 

“That’s amazing, Wynonna.” 

Wynonna smiles softly and nods. “Would’ve never considered it without you. Today was-- Very cool.” _You’re good for me, Rosie. Please stick around._ She wants to say, but can’t. 

“Sure, you would’ve. But I’m happy to be a part of it. Remember me when you get all rich and shit,” Rosita teases. 

“Maybe, you’ll still be around, who knows?” Wynonna offers, still unable to look her way. 

“Maybe.” _Hopefully._ Rosita thinks. 

“You wanna spend the night at the homestead tonight?” Wynonna asks. “We don’t have to _do_ anything and Haught’s working tonight so she won’t be home so no listening to her and Waves get gross. It is peaceful out there.” 

_It’s quieter up here when I’m with you._ Rosita had filed those words away the moment Wynonna had spoken them. Rosita can only imagine how peaceful Wynonna could possibly feel if she was with her out on the quiet homestead instead of the busy city. 

“Yeah, Nons, I’d love that,” she finally answers. 

“ _Nons,_ that’s a new one. I like it.” Wynonna thinks aloud. “My place tonight, then. But after we sit out here a little while longer. I have a few more things to think about.” 

Rosita wonders what those _things_ are, but she reasons that they’re probably the same thoughts running rampant in her own mind. It’s been just over two weeks since she met Wynonna Earp. And yet she can’t remember a time before Wynonna Earp--not really. It all feels distant and unreal in a way. This feels _real._ Wynonna feels real. And she’s going to hold onto Wynonna for as long as the woman lets her. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later. Rosita spends more time at the homestead. Something happens at the bar.

_ Six Months Later  _

Wynonna reaches out across the sheets in her bed and moans sadly when she doesn’t find Rosita. Struggling, she opens her eyes, lids heavy with the good sleep she always gets when she’s sleeping with Rose. The bed is empty on the other side. “Rose?” she calls out groggily. 

“Making lunch with Waves, Nons!” Rosita calls back. 

The instinctive panic that had been rising calms instantly. Rosita is still there, making food for them before another shift at the bar. She flips over onto her back and stares at the ceiling, reflecting. 

It had been over half a year since the first time they slept together in Rosita’s flat. Rosita has stayed by her side through some dark moments. Three months ago, Wynonna had been so sure that she’d messed everything up by getting too drunk. 

_ “I’m such a piece of shit, why the fuck do you even want to be near me?” Wynonna spat out drunkenly from where she sat at the fire.  _

_ Rosita recoiled, snapping to look at the drunken woman. “Wynonna, you’re not a piece of shit.”  _

_ The laugh that escaped Wynonna was dark and terrifying. “Pfft! What do you know? I’m  _ such _ a piece of shit. You deserve wayyyyy better than me. You should leave. Do yourself a big ole favor and find someone smart. Someone who’s not gonna let you down.” _

_ “Baby… let’s go to bed.”  _

_ “No! I’m not tired. Wanna drink some more. Wanna forget…”  _

_ “About what?”  _

_ “Willa… My dad… Not being good enough. Being too fucking stupid to be a doctor… All that shit that you tricked me into thinking I could do. Tricked me because you’re so nice and like me even though you shouldn’t.” _

_ Rosita couldn’t help the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She knew that Wynonna was dealing with personal shit, but being accused of tricking Wynonna… It felt like a kick to her ribs. It stole her breath and she had to take a moment before answering, “I never tricked you, Nons… C’mon, baby, please let me take you to bed.”  _

_ “Yeah ‘cause that’s the only other thing I’m good for--drinking and sex. Getting naked and putting on a show…” Wynonna went to lift the bottle of whiskey to her lips again, but Rosita was there before she could, snatching the bottle away from her and going to walk into the house.  _

_ “Hey! Give that back!” Wynonna sputtered, standing to her feet and immediately falling to the ground a moment later.  _

_ Rosita turned at the sound and tears stained her cheeks as the image of Wynonna drunken and down burned into her memory forever. Rosita dropped the bottle on the ground, not caring that it started to spill out and waste. In the next moment, Wynonna’s face was in her hands and she knelt in front of the blue-eyed woman.  _

_ “Wynonna… Baby, please… Be done tonight. Sleep it off and we’re gonna talk in the morning.”  _

_ Wynonna looked deeply into Rosita’s teary, shining eyes and at once, she visibly cracked apart. Tears from her own eyes flowed in hot streams down her anguished face. “I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t-- I’m--”  _

_ Rosita took Wynonna into her arms and held her. They sat on the ground near the fire and they both cried until they couldn’t anymore. “I don’t want to lose you either, Wynonna. I’m here… I’m here…” She repeated those two words over and over as her hands attempted to soothe the broken woman in her arms.  _

Wynonna listens to the sounds of Waverly and Rosita in the kitchen as that night’s memory concludes replaying in her mind.  _ She’s here,  _ she tells herself. Her thoughts are interrupted when Ginger Spice jumps onto the bed beside her and smacks a pillow down over her face. 

“Get up, bum. They’ve been on about  _ The Kissing Booth  _ for the last hour and I’m ready to bang my head against the wall,” Nicole says with a heavy sigh at the end. 

“So you jump into bed with me, instead. Naughty Haughty…” Wynonna teases, throwing the pillow back to her best friend. 

“God, why do I like you?” Nicole asks with a roll of her eyes. 

Wynonna shrugs. “Dunno. Question for the ages, isn’t it?” 

“Shut up, loser. You know I was playing.” Nicole takes a beat and looks over at her best friend. “Pretty cool how our girlfriends are best friends now, too, huh?” 

The brunette freezes. She and Rosita aren’t official yet. Even after six months of only dating each other… Sleeping with each other more nights than not… Still, neither one of them had asked the other. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Wynonna corrects. 

Nicole brings the pillow up to her face and groans a little too loudly into it. The pillow connects with Wynonna’s face again, but harder this time. “Whose fault is that, Earp? When are you going to lock it down?”

“Calm down, Haught Dog Bun. I dunno. Just don’t know if there’s been like…  _ A right time _ …” Wynonna says the last three words with an exaggerated expression and low tone.

“Oh so now you care about doing things at the right time… Sounds fake, but okay.” 

“I’m about to kick you outta my bed if you keep being annoying.” 

“Look, don’t you want her to be your girlfriend? Neither one of you have seen anyone else, have you? And she’s been spending a  _ lot  _ of time here with us… Just ask her.” 

Wynonna looks at the ceiling. “How… do I ask her? Like what the fuck do I say? Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend…” It sounds like a joke when she says it, over the top and comical. 

Nicole looks at her, clearly exasperated. “Yes, Wynonna. That’s actually a totally acceptable way to ask her… Also just, I don’t know, saying,  _ Do you want to be my girlfriend?  _ Also totally fine.” 

“Well, how did you ask Waves?” Wynonna plays with the duvet still covering her body. 

“I didn’t. She asked me. She looked at me one day and said ‘I want to be your girlfriend. And I want you to be mine. What do you say?’ Obviously, I said yes.” Nicole says, reminiscing with a dopey grin. 

“Gross. But cute, I guess…” Wynonna remarks. “Maybe I’ll ask her tonight. Should I get, like, flowers or something? Or maybe candy? Is this one of those things?” 

Nicole’s dopey grin shifts to an amused smile. “Wyn, just ask her. Doesn’t have to be a big deal. You don’t have to write the next great sonnet of our lifetime. Just ask. Now, get up. And come eat with us so we can talk about something other than that stupid Netflix movie.” 

***

Wynonna joins Waverly, Rosita, and Nicole in the kitchen a few moments later, dressed and ready for the day. Rosita brightens at the sight of her from where she’s finishing up with the pasta she had been working on with Waverly. Wynonna walks up behind her and wraps her up in her arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I don’t like waking up without you in bed, Rose,” Wynonna whispers, trying to speak low enough that only the two of them can hear. 

The squeal from Waverly a few feet away from them clues her into the fact that she hadn’t succeeded. 

Rosita smirks and turns her head towards the taller woman behind her. “What? You don’t like waking up to me making lunch for you?”

“Now, I didn’t say that…” Wynonna kisses Rosita for a few seconds before Rosita pulls back. 

“Go sit down at the table. It’s almost done,” she tells Wynonna softly. 

***

As they’re eating, Wynonna and Nicole get into a smackdown about whether cereal is soup or not. Wynonna insists that cereal definitely  _ is  _ soup. With each one of her rebuttals, Nicole becomes more red in the face with each of her protestations. 

The frustration of the redhead makes water eventually spew out of Rosita’s nose as she turns her head to sputter and laugh boisterously. Waverly struggles to keep her laughter at bay, rolling her lips between her teeth. 

“Oh my god!” Wynonna calls out, laughing loudly. She leans over to check on Rosita and grins when she sees the woman is more than fine. 

Waverly reaches out for Nicole’s hand and starts to rub soothing circles over the skin there. “Awwww… Baby, you know she’s just trying to get you riled up at this point…” 

Nicole’s jaw clenches and her chin juts out. No words come from her. All she does is shake her head in clear annoyance. 

“Loosen up, Haught Pants. I know it grinds your gears when I’m right and you’re wrong, but--” 

“You are  _ not  _ right! Cereal  _ isn’t  _ soup! It has to be  _ HOT!  _ Hot!! Cereal isn’t fucking soup!” Nicole emphasizes. 

“Not what ole Merriam-Webster says… You gonna argue with the dictionary, Red?” 

“It  _ says  _ ‘a liquid food especially with a meat, fish, or vegetable stock as a base and often containing pieces of solid food.’ What cereal are you eating with meat?” Nicole bites back, shoving her phone towards her best friend’s face. 

“Keyword  _ especially _ ,” Wynonna rebuts again, pointing at the word on the screen. “Doesn’t say that it  _ has  _ to have those things. So soup is a liquid food… containing pieces of solid food. Doesn’t say anything about it being hot.” 

Wynonna’s smugness infuriates Nicole, but she can’t argue with that. As much as it absolutely boils all of the blood beneath her skin, Nicole sags and throws up her arms in defeat. “Whatever! I don’t care what the stupid dictionary says. Cereal is  _ not  _ soup! Fuck you!” 

“God, I love getting a rise out of you and it’s so much better when it makes Rosie laugh.”

“I cannot believe I’m stuck with you forever…” Nicole says, but most of her vitriol is gone and there’s even a hint of a smile on her lips. Her eyes sparkle and she seems to have diffused. 

Rosita speaks up then. “Sounds like you’ve got a pretty sweet deal to me.” She shrugs and turns to look at Wynonna. 

Wynonna’s whole body shifts. The implications in the statement aren’t lost on her. Her lips curve into a sweet smile. The thought of forever with Rosie doesn’t scare her. It excites her. It feels right. Rosita has seen her ugly and Rosita thinks that forever with her sounds like a pretty sweet deal. 

Nicole and Waverly exchange a look as the silent interaction between the two occurs. When it lasts longer than comfortable, Nicole clears her throat. “I’ve gotta go get ready for work. Earp, I can’t stand you.” 

“Then, sit down.” Wynonna shoots back. 

***

Rosita wipes down the bar after Wynonna’s finished her second and final dance of the evening. That means that she’s about to join her at the bar for the last few hours of their shifts. 

“That one is such a whore. You can tell by the looks of her. I bet you could pay her twenty bucks and get a blowjob out of her…” The sound of a gruff voice to the left of her stops Rosita in her tracks. She finds the culprit a moment later and walks right up to him. 

“What the fuck did you just say about her?” She bites. 

“I said, that one is a fucking whore. Might see if I can get that cheap bitch to give me a little happy ending.” 

Rosita reaches for the man’s head and slams it down against the bar. She doesn’t know whether it’s pure adrenaline or strength, but he goes cross-eyed and wobbles as he bounces back up. “Say another fucking word about her and I’ll smash a bottle over your head next, got it?” 

The man reaches for her wrist and grips it tight. He still wobbles, disoriented from the impact to his head. Rosita struggles to get her arm loose and doesn’t see the back-handed smack that comes down across the side of her face a moment later. In the next instance, one of the regular patrons tosses the guy off the stool and onto the ground. 

“Get outta here, asshole!” He calls out, standing tall. The asshole flees. 

The metallic taste of blood makes her wince as she realizes her lip split on her teeth. 

“Rosie!” Wynonna seems to appear out of nowhere. “What the fuck was that? What happened?” She reaches over the bar and takes Rosita’s face carefully in her hands, turning it so she can examine the reddened skin and bleeding lip. “Shit, baby… What happened?” She repeats. 

“Just an asshole being an asshole…” Rosita diverts slightly. 

"What the hell did he say? You’ve never gotten in an actual fight before. I’ll fucking kill him. I’ll kill him.” 

“How much did you see?” Rosita winces as Wynonna touches a tender part of her skin. 

The other bartender walks up. “Hey… You guys head on out… I got it for the rest of the night. Get her home.” The last bit is said directly to Wynonna. She nods. 

***

Wynonna’s driving Rosita’s car back to the homestead. They’d ridden here together, knowing that Rosita would be spending the night with her again. The eldest Earp had insisted that Rosita let her drive even after Rosita tried to say that she was fine. 

“Baby, what happened in there?” Wynonna asks. 

“I told you just an asshole being an asshole…” 

“Please, tell me what he said, Rosie. I can’t believe you just slammed his head down like that. It was kinda hot until it was scary…” 

“He was just gross. About you,” Rosita admits, folding her arms over her chest and sinking into the seat. “He called you gross fucking names and said some stupid shit about getting a happy ending from you. It pissed me off. I wanted to fucking crack a beer bottle over his head.” 

An unfamiliar feeling spreads through Wynonna’s chest. “You know I wouldn’t do that, right?” 

“Of course, I fucking know that!” Rosita can’t help but sound offended. “That’s the reason why I had to beat his ass. I wasn’t gonna just let him say that stupid shit and think he could get away with it.” 

Wynonna reaches over with one hand and takes Rosita’s. “You should have, baby. I’m sure a bunch of other shitheads in that place say the same kind of crap or worse about all of us. Sad truth of the job.” 

“Oh, so if someone said that about me, you’d have just taken the high road and ignored it?” Rosita accuses. 

Silence from Wynonna gives the bartender her answer. 

“Exactly.” 

The rest of the ride is silent until they pull up to the homestead. Wynonna leads Rosita in and sits her down on the edge of her bed. “Stay here, I’m going to get stuff so you can ice your face and I can disinfect the cut on your lip.” 

Rosita sighs. “I’m fine, Wynonna.” 

“I’ve been in more fights than I can count. That backhand looked pretty harsh and you’re already swelling up a little. I’m getting the stuff.” 

A short while later, Wynonna takes a seat beside Rosita and starts to tend to her. The silence feels suffocating and she can’t stand it. “Rosie… I don’t know what I would do if something worse had happened tonight. Listen, I really fucking appreciate you sticking up for me but I--” Wynonna chokes on her words and has to clear her throat of the bile rising in it. “I don’t want something worse to happen to you, okay? So let those jerks talk and just know that it’s all bullshit and at the end of the night I’m going to be right here with you.” 

Rosita flinches when Wynonna dabs some of the disinfectant over her lip. “Easier said than done.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

They fall into a few moments of silence. Wynonna breaks it again. “Rosie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You don’t want to be with anyone else, do you?” Wynonna sounds small. 

Rosita shifts and moves closer to Wynonna. “No, of course, I don’t. Why would you ask that?” 

Wynonna sucks in a sharp breath and reaches out for Rosita’s hands. “I just want to know if… Do you want to be my girlfriend? Like officially off the market for everyone else? If you think it’s stupid--” 

“Wynonna!” Rosita interrupts her before she can ramble on. A wide grin spreads across Rosita’s face, making her cheeks do the thing Wynonna had fallen in love with the very first time she’d ever seen her. “Yes. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” 

Wynonna breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles a moment later. Before she can answer, she hears something that sounds like a small squeak and she turns her head to find the sound. The stairs creak and Wynonna rolls her eyes. Rosita snorts. 

“You fucking losers are so bad at being sneaky. Especially you, Waverly Earp!” Wynonna calls out loudly. 

The stairs creak again and the sound of their footsteps get closer as Waverly and Nicole come into view at Wynonna’s doorframe. 

“I’m sorry…” Waverly offers apologetically. She pouts adorably at the new girlfriends sitting on the bed. “Oh my god, Rosie! What happened to you?” 

Rosita shakes her head. “You should see the other guy. I just got in a fight with an idiot at the bar who decided to be gross about my girlfriend.” 

Wynonna had not been ready for the way it made her tingle from head to toe to hear Rosita call her ‘my girlfriend.’ The urge to kiss her silly makes her arms tremble and her leg start bouncing. She laughs. “My hero.” 

“Are you okay, Rose?” Nicole asks. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay now.” Rosita looks at Wynonna who looks back at her just as intently. Waverly and Nicole might as well not even be standing there. No one else exists to them right now. 

“Okay, we’re going back to bed. Goodnight to you girlfriends,” Nicole says, grabbing Waverly’s hand and pulling her away. 

Wynonna reaches out and brushes her thumb over the side of Rosita’s face that isn’t swollen. “I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Rosita touches the cut on her lip to make sure she’s not bleeding anymore and moves in to kiss Wynonna slowly. Their lips are still touching when Rosita speaks again, “Oh you better do so much more than kiss me, Nons. I need my girlfriend to kiss  _ everything  _ better…” 

“Fuck. Mmm… Whatever my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets…” 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

_5 Years Later_ _(2021)_

Rosita bursts through the doors of the homestead with mail in her hands. She’s been living here with Wynonna for two years now. Right after exams in their first year of university, Wynonna had asked her to move in and Rosita had said yes immediately. Now, Rosita’s getting her PHD in biochemistry and engineering and Wynonna’s waiting on news. 

“Baby! Baby, it’s here!” Rosita yells excitedly, running towards the kitchen where Wynonna’s drinking a cup of coffee and reading a medical journal. 

Wynonna startles, spilling a bit of her black coffee onto the table, luckily missing the journal. “Christ, Rose, give your girl a warning next time!”

“Nons, it’s _here!”_ Rosita says again, waving a large envelope with their university’s official stamp across the return address. The recipient is Wynonna Earp. 

“Oh shit…” Wynonna whispers as she realizes what the _it_ is. The eldest Earp is about to find out whether she’s gotten into medical school or not. She had endured four years of achieving her bachelor’s degree in biology with a minor in interdisciplinary life science. The moment she received her degree, she submitted her application as soon as she possibly could. Now, it’s time to face whatever the answer would be. 

“Rosie, I can’t look at it--” Wynonna speaks again next. 

“Do you want me to open it for you?” Rosita offers. 

The older woman considers. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a no…” She pauses. “Or a yes, either. I don’t think I’m ready. Rosie, I can’t.” 

Rosita softens at her girlfriend and moves one of the chairs right beside her so she can take her rightful place beside her for this. “Breathe, baby.” Rosita places the envelope down in front of Wynonna and wraps the woman up in her arms. “No matter what it says… I’m so damn proud of you for how far you’ve come. And if it says no, there’s sixteen other medical schools in Canada you can try. And if it says yes, like I _think_ it will… We’re going to pop the champagne and celebrate all night long.” 

“I hate champagne,” Wynonna says, looking queasy. 

“I know, baby. By champagne, I meant we’ll drink a glass of whiskey and then I’ll take you to bed to show my sexy future doctor how _hot_ she is.” 

“Oh, I see, if it says no… I’m applying for sixteen medical schools and getting no love… Encouraging.” Wynonna means to joke, but the disappointment and fear on her face are too real. 

Rosita shakes her head. She leans in to run her nose along Wynonna’s jaw, settling her lips against her ear. “If it says no, I’ll get down on my knees and make you feel better immediately… Does that encourage you to open it?” 

Wynonna’s eyes fall closed and a soft sound escapes her lips. She relaxes in Rosita’s arms, with her lips against her skin. She turns her head slowly and presses her lips against Rosita’s. Rosita’s hand comes up to cup the side of Wynonna’s face. They kiss for as long as Wynonna can handle it. 

“Okay…” Wynonna speaks softly. Her forehead rests against Rosita’s. “I’m gonna open it.” 

Rosita nods against her. “I’ll be right here… Ready to give you whatever you need…”

Oh, how true that has been for years now… Wynonna straightens and takes the big envelope into her hands finally. The paper feels electric against her fingertips. Her heart thumps hard against her chest. She has no idea what she thinks she’s going to see when she finally opens it. Rosita’s hand smoothing against her back over and over gives her the push she needs. 

Slowly, she tears the lip of the envelope open and pulls out the pieces of paper that are inside. Her eyes skim over the salutation and immediate start reading the first sentence in the paragraph. 

“‘We are delighted to offer you a place to study medicine…’ Oh my god...” Wynonna reads in awe. 

Rosita starts to vibrate next to her, trying to hold in the high pitched squeals that have started to escape through small sounds. 

“I got in…” 

“You got in!” 

“Fuck yes! I’m fucking going to medical school!” Wynonna says, letting the papers fall out of her hands and turning to wrap Rosita in the tightest hug of her life. 

Rosita fully squeals now, tightening her arms around Wynonna. “I’m so proud of you! I told you! I told you that you could do it! I always told you!” 

Wynonna chuckles. “Was wondering how long it’d take you to say that one... “ She mumbles. She pulls back, keeping her arms around Rosita. “But you did… Rosie, I would have never done any of this without you. Never. _Could_ never have done any of it.”

Rosita brings her arms to rest against Wynonna’s chest and places her hands on either side of Wynonna’s neck. “You always could, Nons, but I’ll take the credit you’re giving me,” she replies cockily. 

“How about we skip the whiskey?” Wynonna asks with a glint in her eye. She found herself doing that more times than not these days. 

Rosita smirks. “You don’t want to tell Waves or Nic first?” 

“No, they’ll come barging in…” 

As much as she loved that Waverly and Nicole had built their own house on the homestead’s land, it did mean that the two of them still felt right at home coming in whenever they pleased, despite this house now being Rosita’s and Wynonna’s alone. 

“I’ll tell them tomorrow… Right now, I want to celebrate with my girlfriend.” 

“As you wish, Nons… I’ll race ya…”

With that, Rosita takes off to their bedroom that’s moved upstairs and Wynonna races off after her. 

***

_2025_

Rosita, Waverly, and Nicole sit next to one another in the stadium. Nicole’s holding a camcorder, Waverly’s got her professional camera, and Rosita is clutching the program in her hand while her leg bounces in her seat. 

“Ugh, can they hurry _up_?” Waverly whines pitifully. 

Nicole laughs at her wife. “Baby, we still have like twenty minutes before they even get started.” 

“At least we have the best seats we can get!” Waverly says with a sigh. 

Rosita and Waverly had insisted they get there hours early for that very reason. There’s no way in hell that they won’t be capturing this moment in the best possible way. 

Today, Wynonna graduates medical school and she’s already got a job lined up at the hospital in the city. As much as she loved Purgatory, she couldn’t resist the offer to work at a hospital where she could help more people. Purgatory General would be full of people who still hated her for a million different reasons anyway.

Twenty long minutes drag out until the speakers begin going through the motions. Graduations _suck._ They take too long for the grand total of three minutes it takes for the one person that you’re there for to walk across the stage. Wynonna hadn’t even walked for her bachelor’s. Both she and Rosie knew she had to walk for this one, though. Plus, Waverly and Nicole wouldn’t let it die either. 

It drags on and on until the D’s finally finished. Wynonna’s next. 

_“Wynonna Earp!”_

Rosita jumps out of her seat, clapping and screaming wildly for her girlfriend. Nicole holds the camcorder as steady as she can and screams for her best friend just as loudly. Waverly snaps shot after shot after shot, hooping and hollering along with them.

Wynonna looks towards them with the brightest smile on her face. She resists every urge in her body to flash her middle fingers at them and make a scene. The last thing she needs is for her mentors to see her act like that, especially when they had been kind enough to help her with recommendations and placements. 

Instead, Wynonna holds her diploma up to them with that scrunchy-nosed smile that makes her eyes crinkle.

“Wooo! That’s my GIRLFRIEND!!!!” Rosita calls out loudly for the entire stadium to hear. “Ugh, you look so HOT, baby! Woo!!” 

Waverly and Nicole chuckle together beside her. Wynonna continues to walk on and then the part they care about is done. Getting through the rest of the E’s and then through to Z seems to take forever.

Luckily, Wynonna texts Rosie the whole way through… Sending her _colorful_ messages about the first thing she’s going to do when she gets her white coat on at home. Wynonna even sends and old photo of the two of them in a more intimate situation that almost makes Rosita drop her phone when she tries to make sure no one sees it. 

Almost ten years together and the way they want each other never seems to wane. 

***

Outside of the stadium, Waverly makes Rosita and Wynonna pose for so long, having a mini-photoshoot for them. Wynonna calls one of her friends from school over and asks them to take a picture of all four of them. They take a few shots and Wynonna thinks this might be the happiest day of her life so far. How many times had she thought that since Rosita entered the picture? 

***

The four of them go their separate ways after having dinner at the restaurant where Wynonna had taken Rosita on their very first date. 

“Rose, can you take me up to our thinking spot?” Wynonna asks sweetly from the passenger seat of Rosita’s car. 

“Of course, baby. Something on your mind?” 

“Yeah…” 

***

Rosita pulls into their spot and shuts the car off. Before she can ask what’s on her mind, Wynonna is out of the car and walking out with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Rosita follows close behind, a little worried. Today had been a big day and she wonders if the reality of it all is crashing into Wynonna like it’d done so many times already. 

“What’s going on up there, Nons?” Rosita asks gently. 

“A lot. Mostly stuff about us… The future…” Wynonna says through a sigh. “We’ve been together a while now.”

“Yeah…” Rosita asks, bile rising in her throat at the way Wynonna talks. 

“I don’t know how the fuck you’ve put up with me for this long… Through everything… Through my-- issues…” Wynonna thinks aloud. Rosita listens closely. “I don’t drink as much because of you, you know that?” 

Rosita nods at first, but realizes Wynonna’s facing away from her. “Yeah, I know. I’m proud of _you,_ though. You did that yourself.”

“Hmm.” Wynonna makes a short sound. “Never pegged myself for the long-haul type, but I don’t know what the fuck I’d do without you.” 

“Well, I’m gonna be here as long as you want me around…” Rosita sounds scared. 

“You sure about that?” Wynonna asks, sounding small. 

“One-thousand percent… What’s going on?” Rosita walks up to Wynonna and turns the woman to face her. Wynonna’s smiling so softly it makes Rosita ache. 

“This is my favorite spot,” Wynonna ignores the question. 

“Mine, too. Anywhere’s my favorite with you, ‘Nons,” Rosita reaches out and touches Wynonna’s cheek in the most reverent way. 

“I can ask you anything, right?” Wynonna begs.

“Anything.” 

Wynonna grins deviously and a moment later, she’s dropped to one knee with Rosita’s left hand in hers. Wynonna’s own left hand pulls a box from her pocket that she’d snapped open already during their conversation. Inside, sits a beautiful diamond ring. 

Rosita recognizes that it looks almost identical to one she’d had her eye on when she had helped Waverly pick out a handful of options for Nicole to consider back when they’d gotten engaged. 

“Rosita Bustillos… Will you marry me?” Wynonna asks. 

“Oh my god…” Rosita breathes out first. Tears make her eyes shine in the moonlight and the smile on her lips all but make those eyes then disappear. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Wynonna Earp!” 

Wynonna shakily places the diamond ring onto Rosita’s finger. Rosita bends down, taking Wynonna’s face in both of her hands and pulls the woman back up to her feet so they can kiss… and kiss… and kiss. 

Eventually, Wynonna leans against the hood of Rosita’s car with her arms wrapped around her new fiancee. Her chin rests over Rosie’s shoulders and they look out at nature in a comfortable silence. 

“I can’t believe you got me all worked up, thinking something was wrong, you ass,” Rosita accuses with a smile that hasn’t left her lips since the question had been popped.

“Not my fault you’re such a pessimist…”

“Oh, _I’m_ the pessimist? Yeah, okay.”

“Rose, did you really think I was bringing you up here… After like ten fucking years and after you helped me through school… to say something bad?” 

“I dunno… I guess I just--”

“Know I’m self-destructive and have almost blown us up more times than I want to admit?”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Rosita turns in Wynonna’s arms and looks over her shoulder apologetically. 

“It’s okay, Rose. I’m sorry I made you panic…” Wynonna tightens her arms around the smaller woman and holds her close. “I’m not letting you go, though, okay? Not now, not ever.”

“I love you, Wynonna.”

“I love you, Rosie.” 

***

  
  


_2027_

  
  


She steps out of the elevator and onto the fourth floor of the building. A familiar face sits behind the desk, typing away on the computer when she approaches. The familiar face splits into a wide grin and greets her.

“Should I give her a ring and let her know you’re here?” they ask.

She nods. “Yes, please. She doesn’t know I’m coming, but I figured she could use some food…” 

The voice broadcasts through the loudspeaker above them, “Paging Dr. Bustillos to the front desk. Dr. Bustillos to the front desk.” 

In a few moments time, Dr. Bustillos rounds the corner, clipboard in hand, and smiles wide at the woman waiting for her. She lays the clipboard on the desk beside them and wraps her arms around her, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. 

“Mmm, Dr. Bustillos, I missed you,” Rosita whispers against Wynonna’s lips. 

“I missed you, too, baby. Thanks for bringing food. I was about to eat my arm off…” Wynonna quips back. 

Kieron, the one manning the computer, sighs loudly. “You two give me hope and take it away all at the same time. How will I ever find someone who loves me the way you love each other? 

Dr. Wynonna Bustillos turns to Kieron and shrugs exaggeratedly. “Wouldn’t hold my breath, friend. There’s not a person in the world who can love a person the way Rosie does…” 

A playful smack lands across Wynonna’s arm and she laughs. Rosita chimes in, “Kier, do not listen to my wife. There’s someone out there who will love you exactly the way you need. She’s just an ass sometimes…” 

“C’mon… You got here right on time. Let’s go to the lounge.” Wynonna takes Rosita’s hand and leads her off so they can sit down at the table in the lounge. “What did Sonny say at your appointment today?” 

Rosita lays out the food for them and smiles. “All good. Baby Bustillos is healthy and thriving. She also reminded me to tell you that she backs your suggestion to name the baby _Fox_.” 

“Ugh, I love that woman,” Wynonna says, shoveling a bit of food into her mouth. With her mouth half-full, she continues, “It’s a good gender-neutral name! For one of the best characters of all time. The truth is out there, Rosie…” She says ominously. 

“It doesn’t help that Haught is on team _Fox,_ too. We’re not naming our baby after your favorite old TV show, Wynonna!” 

“Ugh, fine… I guess _Buffy_ will have to do…” 

“Are you serious? Of all the names you could pick from that show… You pick the one _most_ obviously from the show?” 

Wynonna smirks. “I’m kidding. What about Alex?” 

Rosita narrows her eyes suspiciously at Wynonna. “What show is Alex from?”

“Supergirl… But I’m kinda serious about that one… Alex is a name that our baby could use no matter what if they wanted to.”

Rosita seems to consider it. “Okay, I’ll put it on our list.”

“Yes! Finally,” Wynonna pumps her fist and goes back to eating. 

“Nouf suggested we name the baby Quinn. What do you think of that?”

“Quinn sounds good. Maybe we could put them together. Alex Quinn Bustillos… Hmm…” Wynonna plays with the name, repeating it a few different ways. “I like it.”

“Me, too. That can move to the top of the list.” 

***

_2033_

Wynonna, Rosita, Waverly, and Nicole sit on the porch of the recently renovated and expanded house they’d lived in always. They watch four children play out in the yard.

Jamie Elias, three, stumbles around following their older sibling, Alex Quinn, five. Jules and Randi Haught stomp around ahead of them both. Jules is the clear leader and Randi follows their lead without any protest. 

Jamie stumbles and falls over and Wynonna’s on her feet in an instant. Rosita grabs her by the arm and laughs. “Baby, James is fine. Look…” 

Alex turns to help Jamie up and Wynonna can hear their faint, little voice question, “You okay, bubba?” Jamie nods, dusting off their knees and taking off to catch up with Jules and Randi. Alex grins and bolts past all of them. They start a race to the playground Nicole had built when Jules turned three. 

Wynonna sags and sinks back onto the bench. Rosita disappears back into the house with Nicole, leaving the sisters out there alone to watch the children. Waverly moves over to sit beside Wynonna and nestles into her side.

“Never thought we’d be sitting out here watching our kids play together, did you, Waves?” Wynonna says to her little sister. 

“I hoped… A lot, but if you would have told me twenty years ago, my sister would be an acclaimed doctor with a wife and two kids… I would have laughed.” Waverly pauses and scoots to put her arm around her older sister. “I’m proud of you, ‘Nonna. Every day.” 

Nicole and Rosita reappear not too long later with trays of food for everyone. They settle around the outdoor table and Wynonna takes a moment to reflect on how far she’s come.

Almost twenty years ago, she’d locked eyes with a hot bartender and that hot bartender had taken her home. She almost wrecked everything so many times, but that hot bartender turned out to be a kind, understanding goddess--exactly what Wynonna Earp had always needed and never known. They’d gotten through school together… Gotten married… And are now raising two beautiful children alongside her sister’s and best friend’s two beautiful children.

All is well and always would be as long as they were all together.

Wynonna smiles. “I’m proud of me, too.” 


End file.
